


All I Want

by ALittleBitOfMischiefGoesAlongWay



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fan-Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst and Humor, Café, F/M, Family Drama, First Meetings, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitOfMischiefGoesAlongWay/pseuds/ALittleBitOfMischiefGoesAlongWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she received shocking news. Ella Hartman can not handle it and escapes and ends up in a café. Where she meets someone who might be the one that pulls her out of her sadness. A/N I suck at summaries sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chivalry Does Exist

Chivalry Does Exist

　

Walking away in a daze, Ella Hartman, stepped out of the hospital, completely shaken up. She ignored her father's frantic voice calling out to her, as she left the building. She needed to be alone for a while. Walking aimlessly to wherever her feet were taking her, she finally acknowledged to herself, she needed to sit down.

Ella spotted a cafe across the street and quickly made her way there. She noticed there wasn't many people around, a few school children with their mother or guardian, an elderly woman at the bar, sipping on her hot drink and a man reading a book of some sort.

She went to the counter and looked up at what was on offer. She was not at all hungry so, she decided to order a cup of tea. When she placed her order, she brushed past the old lady and went at the back and sat down, taking no notice of the man who happened to glance up as she past him.

o0o

Time seemed to flash past her and it felt like she was on the outside looking in, as everyday people went about there lives. She silently watched people come and go in the cafe without really paying any attention to her surroundings. The only people who hadn't left was the old lady drinking yet another hot cup of coffee and the young gentlemen, reading his book.

Ella placed her hand on her cheek and watched the outside world through the window, but not really taking on board on what was happening around her. She was now in deep thought as to what had recently transpired.

She first had the call that something had happened to her sister Molly at 7am. She remembered quickly getting dressed in a rush, before heading out towards the train station. Molly was Ella's older sister and late last night, she and her friends were out celebrating her friend's Gwen's birthday.

Ella's father had informed her that when they were out doing a pub crawl, there were all walking in the middle of the road, when the accident happened. Just as nearly everyone of Molly's friends walked to the pavement, a fast car came from nowhere and caught Molly by surprise. Causing her to fly up in the air, before hiting the road and pavement with such force, she wacked her head hard on the curb.

Ella shivered at what her father told her, not realising the man with the book, watch her intently, with a concerned look on his face. When Ella had arrived at the hospital, she was greeted by her father and Tily and just by looking at his face, she knew it was not good news.

That is why she had to get away. Here she was in a cafe, while her father, Oliver was in bits that his older daughter had died, while the younger daughter, just ran away. She momentairy closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt her phone vibrate.

She arched her backside a little, catching the man watch her, as she retrieved her phone from her back pocket. Glancing down at her phone she looked at the message and sighed. It was a message from her father. She quickly read what it said.

_**~~Ella, please, just let me know you're alright.** _

Sighing again, she quickly texted him back.

_**~~Dad, though I'm not fine, I just need some time alone. I'll speak to you later.** _

She was about to switch her phone of when it vibrated again. Tuting, she glanced down and read the new message.

_**~~Where are you?** _

Looking at the number, she didn't recognise it, but curiosity got the better of her and she quickly texed back.

_**~~I think you have the wrong number, mate.** _

Glancing at the window, Ella noticed it was now pouring with rain, which echoed her mood. Her phone rang 'Think Of Me' from the musical 'The Phantom Of The Opera, causing her to slightly jump. Again she glanced down and saw the strange number she didn't recognise.

Frowning, she decided to have it out with this nuisance person.

"Look, I've already said you have the wrong-,"

"Ella, it's me, Jude."

Her frown increased.

"Jude?" She whispered, almost uncertainly.

"Yes, you know, the one you knocked into many years ago, while you were to busy reading one of the scripts for the musical you were about to appear in...That Jude!"

Ella used her free hand and rubbed her forehead absentmindingly, taking on board what Jude had just said. It was good to hear his voice, he had a velvety voice, one you could get lost into.

She has been a close friend to the actor Jude Law for over ten years now. She had quite literally bumped into him, while going through her lines for the musical 'Into The Woods' He had been at her father's house as her father had wanted to speak to him about a new production of a Shakesphere's play, he was about to direct.

Bumping into him was the beginning of a very entertaining ten years and Ella hoped that never changed.

"Sorry, Jude, I just didn't recognise the number."

"That's because I waylaid my other phone." Jude sighs "Ella I've heard what happened. I'm so sorry, luv."

Ella closed her eyes. She knew he meant well, but it was all to much for her. Everything was spinning around her and she really didn't know how to stop it and settle it once more.

"Ella, are you still there?"

"Hmm, yes." She murmured.

She heard a clutter and opened her eyes to turn her attention to the source of noise and saw many knifes and forks all over the floor. Looking up, she noticed a little girl about to try and grab a bun that was nearby. Which made Ella wonder, if it was her fault the cutlery was on the floor in the first place.

"What was that?"

"Cutlery decided to escape to the floor."

"Cutlery? Where exactly are you?"

She sighed softly.

"I'm currently in a cafe." She whispered, watching the waitress bend down and start picking up the knifes and forks.

"Which cafe? Perhaps we could meet up?"

Despite herself, she found herself smile at his tender approach.

"Well," Ella began and peered at the window "I'm not to sure what the cafe's name is, but across the road is Boots The Chemist and a clothes shop named 'Jazzy' Oh and if I squint my eyes a little, I can see a taxi firm. If that helps."

"Wow Ella, that's narrowed it down just a fraction." chuckled Jude.

Ella leaned against the window trying to look for a sign of what this cafe was called without much luck. There wasn't even a board out there.

"I have no idea what this cafe is called." She admitted to Jude.

"It's called Jolly Sip Cafe." A males voice spoke up, causing her to turn her head and look up.

"Who was that?" asked Jude.

"Um, a kind gentleman, who has just informed me the name of this cafe."

"And?"

"Jolly Sip Cafe!" Ella replied, now watching the helpful gentleman.

Standing by her table was the man who had been reading. He was very tall and Ella noted that he had very expressive eyes, the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing casual clothes of a blue shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. His ginger-blonde curls was quite short but she found that she quite liked this look on him.

He looked a little familiar to Ella, but she couldn't quite place it. A few school children stepped inside the cafe causing Ella to glance at them. School must have broken up for the day.

"Where abouts is that?" asked Jude once more.

It was like the handsome stranger could hear what had recently transpired between Jude and Ella, as he said,

"South Kensington."

"Did you get that?"

"Mmm, yep. So, this cafe is opposite Boots and a clothes shop called Jazzy in South Kensington. Stay right where you are, I'm on my way." replied Jude.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You should not be alone, so just stay put and I'll be with you soon." said Jude.

"Jude, you really don't have to d-,"

"I'm on my way," He interrupted "Oh, and say thanks to the 'gentlemen' for me. Without his input, I'd still be looking around for you."

She frowned.

 _'Looking around for me.'_ She thought to herself.

Turning her attention on the half drunk, now stone cold tea, she whispered.

"Have you been speaking to my father."

"Ella, he has been worried sick about you, as have I."

"So, you have spoken to him?"

Ella was well aware the gentleman was still standing behind the chair, in front of her and could also feel his eyes watch her, but at this precise moment, she had other things to contend with.

"We have spoken yes and I know why you ran."

"Jude!"

"Christ, Ella, will you please just stay there, until I get to you?"

Taking a deep breath, Ella slowly exhales her breathing before muttering,

"Do I have any choice?"

"No," replied Jude "Just stay exactly where you are, I'll be with you shortly."

Jude ended the call and Ella switched off her phone and glanced at her watch. 15:30pm.

She knew Jude would not be amused if she just up and left and that left her in two minds. Walking away, she could just go home and crawl into her bed, acting like this was just a terrible nightmare, but who was she kidding. This was all to real.

She would stay here, Jude, would be a comfort but she wasn't ready to talk about her loss. Not yet anyway.

Ella knew she had to be the strong one, like always and she shivered at that thought. So far, she was hanging onto the mountains edge. With one movement, she knew she would slip and let the grief consume her, causing her to fall of the mountain she was fighting to hold onto.

No, she had to be the strong one. Again.

At this present time however, Ella didn't feel very strong, she just felf numb and that frightened her.

"Are you alright?"

Ella glanced up and saw that the man who told her the name of the cafe was still there with a worried expression on his face, watching her intently. She could lie to him but the way he was watching her, made her want to tell him the truth, which was ridiculous. She had no idea who this man was, even if he did look so familiar to her.

"If I say yes, would that convince you?"

A small smile formed on his face.

"No," He said gently "May I?"

He pointed towards the chair opposite her. She nodded and watched as he pulled the chair out, before sitting in front of her. He placed his book aside from him, before asking,

"If I may be so bold in asking but, why are you so downcast?"

When she doesn't answer he presses on.

"It's just that ever since you arrived here, you barely drank your tea. You've been watching the outside world looking forlorn. It's as if your body is here but your soul is in a completely different plane to where it should be."

She looked at him in surprise. Just like Jude, who can tell instantly when there is something wrong, now it appears this man sitting opposite her, could also sense her emotions.

"And here I thought, you were reading that book of yours. Very good cover, well done, you!"

A low chuckle comes from him and she manages a small smile.

"Is your book that rubbish that you felt the need to watch my every movement?"

"You keep distracting me."

Ella raised her eyebrow.

"What, just by staring at the window?" Ella tilted her head "How is that distracting?"

"The sadness in your eyes for a start!"

Ella glanced down, not knowing what to say to that. She was so certain that she had hid her emotions. She was normally good at hiding her real feelings. Now sitting opposite her was a man she barely knew, yet guessed correctly that she was indeed sad. Sad and completely alone.

Then of course she figured something out. Ella's father was a well respected stage and film director. Everyone knew who Oliver Hartman was. By now, news of Molly Hartman's death would be all over the internet. Twitter, Facebook and the many others that were floating on there.

She didn't want the sympathy vote. She remembered how it was before. All these people acting kind and caring to her face. She had no idea who these people were and as an eight old, she knew even then, that she would never see these mourners again.

"I can see I've upset you, to which I apologise for."

She looked up with the intention of telling him where he could stick it, when she noticed his eyes boring into hers. The way he was watching her, was a person who genuinely cared about others. His blues eyes showed his own emotions through them and for the first time in a long time, she was taken aback by it.

"Who exactly, are you?" Ella finally asked, again noticing the smile spread across his face.

"Of course, where are my manners," He then extends out his arm "I'm Tom, Tom Hiddleston."

 _'That name rings a bell.'_ thought Ella, watching him with curious eyes.

"Eloise Hartman," She replies, extending her own arm and shaked his hand "though I prefer Ella."

"Pretty name," Tom remarked, chuckling when she scrunched up her nose "Would you like a top up?"

Tom glanced down at the long forgotten tea she barely touched.

"Well, seeing as I'm under strict orders to stay put, sure, I'll have a top up."

Ella watched Tom get up and speak to the elderly lady and was shocked to realise she worked here, as she got up and walked behind the counter making two new freshly made cups of tea.

She glanced around and saw two women hugging one another and that caused Ella's heart to break. She momentarily thought about Molly and again felt that sense of confusion and pain course through her entire body, again.

Tom soon came back with two streaming cups and Ella hoped she wasn't showing her emotions again. It wasn't that she was ashamed of showing them, she was just used to staying strong (as her aunt kept saying to her) especially around strangers she barely knew.

Ella watched in slight amusement as he went back to the counter grabbing a bowl of sugar and a little jug of milk, before turning and headed back towards her.

"That's Betty," Tom informed Ella, noticing her bemused look on her face, as he sat back down "She's the owner here. Been here for over twenty years."

Ella glanced back at the older woman and saw her wave at someone, with a smile on her face. When she smiled, Ella realised, she noticed her face transform. At first she had a hardened look on her face, but seeing her smile like that, made her more friendly and approachable.

"She's a big softie really," continued Tom, pouring a drop of milk into his tea then did the same for Ella's drink "I've known her for fives years now. Always has a tale to tell."

"So, this is your usual haunt, then?" queried Ella, shaking her head when he offered some sugar.

"Yes, I mainly come here to unwind after a long run," replied Tom stirring his tea "and go through scripts or like today, read books."

 _'Scripts_?'

Then it dawned on her. He was an actor. No wonder she had thought he was so familiar to her. While working in New York, there were many magazines that had Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston's face on the covers, promoting the film 'Thor The Dark World.' hence why all the cover shots.

Admittedly she had never seen the film franchise, but she had heard of the films. Ella felt her cheeks go red.

"Are you alright?" asked Tom, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"As well as to be expected," She replied "Other than the fact, I've just realised who you are!"

"Ah, I see," Tom slighly leaned in closer with a genle smile "And do I meet to your expectations?"

"Well," began Ella, taking a sip of tea "You've been nothing but kind to me. So in all fairness, you do meet my expectations. Normally I would say, the age of chivalry is dead but in you case..."

"I was brought up to respect others." replied Tom, taking a sip of his own tea.

Ella graced him with a small smile.

"Now,you sound just like my father."

"There is nothing wrong in helping those that need it."

Ella doesn't say anything, thinking about what had recently transpired. She really did feel bad in leaving her father and girlfriend the way she had done, but it had become to much for her. First her mother, now her sister, she couldn't bare anymore heartache.

"Ella, please tell me what is troubling you?"

"I don't want to burden you with what's on my mind." She whispered, now glancing down at her tea.

"Burden?" Tom looked at her in shock "Ella, you are not a burden. I can clearly see that you are upset. Talking about your problem, might help clear your head."

"But it won't bring her back!"

"It won't bring who back?"

Still not looking at Tom she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter!"

She finally glanced up at him with weary eyes. She could see the concern etched on his face.

"Ella?"

Sighing, she slowly explained what had happened earlier on. Strangely the more she told him, the more relieved she felt, but at the same time, she felt completely guilty for deserting her family, when they clearly needed her.

When she had finished, she was surprised when Tom reached out to her and placed his hand in hers.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. I can't describe on what you must be feeling right now."

"Numb...and a coward!"

"I can understand the numbness, but as for you being a coward, that is not true!"

"So running away from loved ones is normal, is it?"

Ella realised she had raised her voice and felt a few eyes on herself and Tom. Tom meanwhile, didn't seen fazed by her outburst and gently rubbed the back of her hand.

"You were in shock and I believe you still are. That and the fact you are grieving."

She was about to answer him when she spotted Jude walking in the cafe. She had to do a double take. Gone was the beard that he normally had. He was wearing a grey jacket and underneath that, she saw a glimpe of a white shirt. Black jeans and beige shoes. No matter what he wore, he always looked daper.

"Jude!" She said and saw his relieved face, when he spotted her.

Taking no notice of the on lookers, Jude quickened his steps until he was at their table and sat by Ella's side.

"I'll just get another cup of tea." informed Tom, letting go of her hand and stood up.

Ella watched as Tom went back to the counter.

"Do you know how worried I was when your father informed me you just ran away from the hospital, Eloise?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Jude!" Ella whispered, seeing Tom come back with another cup for Jude, before sitting back down "I never ran, I walked. Huge difference."

"Thank you," Jude said to Tom, before returning his attention back on Ella "The difference is, you never told anyone of your whereabouts. It was a miracle you even texted back. Oliver and I were really worried about you!"

Ella doesn't say anything, she just glances at her cup of tea, suddenly feeling like a tiny specimen being analysed on.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

Jude placed his arm around her waist and gently kissed her temple watching her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just when your father explained your vanishing act, alarm bells started ringing."

"Perhaps, I should leave you both in peace."

Ella glanced up and watched Tom.

"No, please stay."

Since speaking to him, she found herself relax around him. Jude watched the exchange between them. In all the time he has known Ella, she has never spoken to anyone outside their circle of friends. In fairness, she has been a little shy around others. So seeing her speak openly to Tom Hiddleston was a complete surprise.

"I wouldn't like to intrude." said Tom, watching Ella intently.

Before Ella could say anything, Jude beat her to it.

"I believe I owe you my thanks, without your knowledge of where Ella was, I would have still be out searching for her."

"Think nothing of it," he replied glancing at Jude before his eyes went back on Ella "I knew something was the matter with Ella, so I thought I would step in and see if I could be of assistance."

"Well, you have my gratitude. Do you live around here then?"

"Yes, just around the corner."

Ella quietly observed the two men speaking like they were long lost friends. She tried to listen but her mind was elsewhere. She felt like she was having an outer body experience. Nothing felt real anymore, everything felt hazy around her.

Though Tom was speaking to Jude, he was watching Ella and he was clearly worried about her. Though he had only met her, he felt somehow very protective of her and he could see that Jude felt that way too. Since Ella entered the cafe, Tom had silently observed her, wondering what made her so sad and distant. When the chance came, he went up to her and now here they were, speaking to one another.

He was brought out of his own thoughts when he noticed Jude standing up and he knew Jude was about to take Ella back with him. Without giving it much thought, Tom went down his trouser pocket and retrieved a pen he had with him, before looking for anything to jot down his number.

He found a discarded newspaper on another table and quickly grabbed it, before tearing of a piece of paper, jotting down his mobile number. He glanced up at her, who was about to stand and gently took her hand in his once more.

"Ella, this is my number and if you need anything, anything at all, then please ring me and I'll help you as much as I can."

"Tom, you really don't have to." She whispered.

"I want to." He assured her.

Ella glanced down at her hand, noticing the piece of paper and slowly nodded her head. Even though she felt numb, this strange man, who turned out to be Tom Hiddleston, had somehow pulled her back up from the mountain that she was sure to fall off.

She had no idea why Tom approached her, but she was very grateful for the way he didn't judge her. Her bigger problem was what was to come and Ella found that she was not looking forward to that, one bit.

 


	2. Trying To Stay Strong

Glancing at the wooden oak front door of her home, Ella hesitated opening it, for she knew memories of her sister woud be greeting her when she finally opened the door. She heard footsteps on the gravel and tried to get back her bearings, but when she felt Jude's arm wrap around her middle, she sagged against him.

"You're staying with me," He murmured in her ear "I should never have agreed to drive you here."

"I thought I could do this!" She whispered.

She felt Jude tighten his arm around her waist. She welcomed his warmth, as all she could feel, was a cold chill coursing through her entire body.

"Come on, I'll come back here in the morning and grab some of your clothes and belongings for you."

Ella never uttered a word, she just silently followed Jude back towards his car, completely drained by what this day had shown her. Ella opened the car door and got in, quietly adjusting her seatbelt.

Jude walked over to the other side of his car and got in, glancing at Ella. She was shivering uncontrollably now and he started searching behind him, to see if there was anything to keep her warm. He was fortunate enough to find a blanket at the far end of the backseat and so he leaned towards it and pulled the blanket, grabbing it firmly in his left hand.

He then leaned towards Ella and draped the blanket around her shoulders, noticing her instinctively pull it around herself. For a long minute, Jude just watched his friend, feeling a little helpless as she absentmindedly stared at the window. Sighing, he placed his key in the ignition and drove towards his home.

o0o

The drive home was reasonably smooth. There were barely any traffic around. Pulling up at his driveway, Jude glanced at Ella, once more and saw her head leaning at the back of the seat, still gazing at the window.

Jude had the feeling she wasn't really looking at anything and was in her own world. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened the door and got out. He momentarily glanced at his home, knowing his children were staying with Sadie for a few days.

He snapped out of his thoughts and shut the car door, before walking towards Ella's side. He opened the door and crouched down to her level and gently traced his finger along her cheek. That snapped Ella out of the strange place she was in, as she instinctively met Jude's worried expression.

"We're here," he murmured "Let's get you inside."

Gracing him with a small smile, she unbuckled the belt, before stepping out of the car. She wrapped the blanket Jude gave her, around her shoulders, as she heard him shut the car door, before locking it.

She stared blankly at the house in front of her and shivered. Jude having seen that, gently took her hand in his and lead her towards his house, opening up the front door, before gently guiding her in the hallway.

For a moment, she stood by the stairway, trying to get herself warm. She momentarily closed her eyes, when Jude switched the light in the hall before walking towards her.

"Ella, have you eaten at all today?"

She opened her eyes and faced him and slowly shook her head.

"Food has been the furthest from my mind....I'm really not at all hungry."

Jude frowned, this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Well tough shit," scolded Jude, grabbing hold of her hand "you're going to eat something. Don't even bother arguing, I will win this round!"

"Like many others!" Ella replied, gracing him with a weak smile.

Jude smiled back and nodded.

"Not always, which you are well aware of!" He remarked pulling her hand once more "Let's see what I've got in the kitchen."

She knew she was fighting a losing battle, as he lead her towards the kitchen. She knew she had to eat something or feel the wrath of Jude. so she willingly let him lead her to the kitchen, without saying a word.

Jude let go of Ella's hand and walked towards the cupboards. Ella sat herself on a stool by the counter worktop, watching him dig out a few tins.

"Well, you said you wasn't that hungry so I have two options. We could either have," He looks at the tin in his left hand and reads it "Chicken soup or," Jude looks at his right hand "Beans, as in beans on toast. It's entirely in your corner."

"Beans on toast will do, seeing as it is more filling."

Jude nodded before he set to work with opening the can of beans and walking towards the silver bread-bin, retrieving a large loaf of crusty bread. While Jude carried on preparing this simple meal, Ella was in turmoil.

She knew she should inform her father that she was safe. Ella knew it was a little out of character for her running away from her family, especially when they needed her. In all fairness, she was a coward for taking the easy option out.

Ella watched Jude pour the contents of the beans in a pan, before placing it on the stove, lighting it up. He then quickly set to work on slicing the crusty loaf.

"Was my father angry when you spoke to him?" Ella finally asked him.

Jude looked up at Ella and saw the worried expression on her face. He placed the knife down and shook his head, his blue-green eyes never left her brown orbs.

"Oh god, Ella, no. Oliver was not angry when we spoke. Why would you think that?"

"Running away for a start!" Ella replied softly "I shouldn't have done that, I know that now."

Jude walked around the kitchen counter and reached out for Ella as he warmly embraced her.

"Grief can do many things when we are faced with sorrow. When you ran away, it was your way with dealing with your own turmoil. Grief affects others for many people."

Jude gently pulled away from her a little and looked down at her. He gently brushed a lock of her chestnut hair out of her face, before continuing.

"You mustn't blame yourself Ella. It was your bodies way in telling you, that you needed to be alone. To let the truth hit home, so you did what you thought was best, you ran."

"Actually, I walked," Jude graced her with a smile "until I walked in that cafe!" replied Ella.

Jude watched her as she glanced down and despite himself, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, where you were having a conversation with Tom Hiddleston, I might add."

Ella glanced up as Jude let go of her, walking back to the stove.

"He came to me, keeping me company." whispered Ella, noticing her cheeks burn a little.

"To which I am thankful for." said Jude, placing several pieces of bread in the grill.

"He only stayed because I kept distracting him!"

"Oh!"

"Um," Ella averted her gaze and looked at the place mat on the counter "He said my eyes were sad."

Jude didn't say anything. He didn't have to. If Tom could see through her tough girl act like he always could, then this proved that Ella was very vulnerable. He aimed to help her in any way he could.

"Did you explain what happened?" Jude asked gently, turning the bread over in the grill.

"Not at first no," Jude glanced at her before she continued "but he has this laid back attitude, which made me tell him about Molly. I'm actually surprised he didn't judge me!"

Jude stopped what he was doing and turned to her, watching her intently.

"Why would he judge you?"

"Well, for my actions for one thing," Ella caught Jude scowl and carried on speaking before he could "but he soon put me in my place, by saying what you have been saying," Ella sniffed the air "Is something burning?"

"Oh shit?" exclaimed Jude, glancing down at the beans, causing Ella to laugh a little.

Jude turned of the burners and placed the beans on a coaster on the worktop, suveying the beans.

"Are the beans past the point of no return?" asked Ella, watching Jude stir the beans in the pan.

"No, it's not to bad, thanks to you. Thankfully, the toast is now done too."

Ella quietly watched Jude walk back to the grill and smiled. She was grateful that she had a friend like Jude. Evan though she had many friends, Ella felt safe with Jude and after what happened today, she welcomed his hospitality. As for the first time in a long while, she left completely lost and that frightened her.

o0o

A sound of a car alarm, brought Ella back from her slumper. She had no idea what time it was but knew it was light outside. It had taken her a long while to get to sleep. Her mind was filled with Molly and her father.

She knew she would have to face up to her priorities and face her father some time today, but right now, she just couldn't face it. She went back to last night, staring at her front door, holding her key in her hand and yet, she just could not bring herself to open it.

Her home where she had lived for the past five years would now be empty, for it will not have Molly's lively personality on the other side of the door. She had shared her home with her big sister, who always watched out for her and vice versa. Now she was gone and once again, Ella felt a shiver run down her spine at the knowledge, that she would never see her again.

Now here she was, lying in Jude's guestroom, wondering how she was going to get through this. Raising her right arm, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 08:30am. She was surprised that sleep had crept up to her, she was so certain that sleep would never come to her.

She slowly sat up, knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep and saw her phone on the nightstand. Reaching out for it, she also saw the scrape of paper that Tom had given to her and sighed.

Meeting him by chance had completely stunned her. Other than Jude and the others, she had never seen such kindness from a stranger before. She knew she would have to call him and thank him but thought better of it, as it was still early. So Ella decided to do the next best thing, a simple text.

Grabbing her phone, Ella switched it on and picked up the paper with Tom's number on it. Glancing down at her phone, she saw 30 messages on display but for the time being, she ignored them as she quickly texted Tom.

_**~~Hello Tom, it's me Ella. I just wanted to thank you for being such a gentleman to me. It means a lot to me.** _

It was short and sweet, but she had no idea what else to write as she pressed the send button and then got out of bed. At the end of the bed, were a pile of clothes that Jude had left for her.

She went to the pile of clothes, before heading towards the bathroom. Shuting the door behind her, she walked towards the shower and turned the taps on, before taking her clothes of and steping into the shower.

o0o

Fifteen minutes later Ella came back in the bedroom wearing dark grey sweatpants and a black hoodie with the word 'I Am Sherlocked' embossed on the front of it. She walked to the bed and grabbed her red converse shoes, quickly putting them on. Then picked up her phone and had a quick look at all the messages for her.

Most were from her friends giving her some condolences, but there was one from her father saying he wants to see her as soon as possible. Sighing, she slipped her phone in her pocket and opened the door.

She silently walked down the hallway and was about to walk down the stairs, when she held Jude speaking to someone who sounded familiar to her.

"Are you quite sure this is accurate? After all, the Paparazzi do love shit stirring without a thought for others!"

"Unfortunately, it is accurate. The driver of the car knew exactly where they were and you know the rest of what happened."

"Meaning Molly?" Ella heard Jude say once more.

Ella didn't hear anymore, she was in shock. The driver had deliberately mowed down her sister and she had no idea why he or she had done that. Feeling her heartbeat becoming erractic, she silently went to the door where she knew Jude and his guest were residing in.

"We have to hide this from Ella," She heard Jude say "She is not ready to face thi-,"

"I'm not ready for what?" demanded Ella, stepping into view of the living room.

Standing opposite her was Jude and Benedict, completely startled at being caught out by them talkng about Ella behind her back.

"I'm not ready for what?" repeated Ella, watching the pair of them with a somber expression etched on her face.

Neither of them said anything. She noticed the newspaper in Jude's hands and knew what was in there, was about Molly.

"Let me see it please."

"Ella, this is just speculation," began Jude, holding onto the paper tightly "You can't believe everything you read in this shit!"

She remained quiet, only holding out her hand, waiting for Jude to hand the paper over to her. Ella watched Jude, who glanced over at Ben before Jude reluctantly handed over the newspaper to her.

Glancing down at the front page of the paper, she saw a photo of her sister, smiling back at her, before she read the caption above the picture.

**'Tragic End To A Gifted Photographer!'**

_'The daughter of well renown director Oliver Hartman and sister to West End and Broadway star Eloise Hartman, Molly Elizabeth Hartman, 36, has passed away from a fatal car accident. The incident occurred during the early hours of yesterday morning, (continued on page 5)_

Ella quickly turned the pages until she found another photo of her sister now with her father, looking at one another, laughing at something. She swallowed hard before she continued reading.

_Molly was out celebrating her friend's birthday when the tragic accident occurred. One of the victims friends, however, who wishes to remain anonymous, has stated that the car never stopped and kept on driving. The make of the car is a red mini with white stripes across the body of the car._

_It is now understood, that the driver_ deliberately ran Molly Hartman over, though at this precise moment, that can not be proven at this early stage. If you were around the scene of the crime, please contact,....'

Ella couldn't read anymore. The newspaper fell fom her hands as she grasped at what she had read.

_'Just who could hurt my sister, like she was nothing but a ragdoll?'_ thought Ella as she felt her whole body sag beneath her.

She felt a little light headed and slowly sat down, quietly taking this new development in. Just when she thought she had gotten over the shock, another one comes with a bang. Ella felt arms wrap around her waist causing her to turn and look up at Ben.

"Ella," began Ben, gently kissing her temple "I am deeply slowly for your loss. Though Molly and I did have our disagreements, I will miss her terribly."

"Thank you." She whispered, touched by his words.

Ella watched as Jude gave Ben a strange look. In all the years she has known them both, she could never understand why they loathed each other. Both were successful actors on both sides of the Atlantic and they were firm friends with her, yet not with each other.

She looked at Ben, then back at Jude, wondering what was going on. Ella was about to break this strange atmosphere when Ben broke the silence.

"Ella, I think you should stay with me."

"Ben-," She began but he interrupted her.

"How long have we known one another?"

"Since childhood." She replied, not sure where this was going.

"And what have I always said to you?"

Ella graced him with a small smile.

"You've always said, that you would always be there for me, but I'll be alright. I've already decided to go back home."

Ella watched Ben give Jude a look, that told her that something was up. She watched Jude's face as he swallowed hard before frowning. Something was definitely up.

"What's the matter?" asked Ella, watching Ben and Jude for any reaction "What aren't you telling me?"

Jude stepped forward and sat himself down on the arm of the chair that both Ben and Ella were sitting on.

"It was a good job we didn't enter your house last night, Ella," Jude began slowly "The whole house is in a complete mess."

Ella exhaled, rubbing her temple and wondering what else could be thrown at her and her family.

"How did he/she get in? The front door was closed, wasn't it?" asked Ella, remembering staring at the front door last night.

"It was indeed," confirmed Jude "I spoke to your father earlier and he explained that someone broke in from the back of the house."

"This keeps getting better and better!" muttered Ella, under her breath, before looking up at Jude "So I can't go home at all?"

"No, The police are treating this as suspicious. With what has happened to Molly and now this, they are now saying, it could be connected!" replied Jude, softly "Plus, there are many photographers around your house, which I'm sure is not what you want."

"No, I don't want anything to do the press, if I can help it."

Ella momentarily closed her eyes. Will this ever end? Not only has she lost her sister, but now some low specimen had decided to break into Molly's and Ella's home.

_'Is this all connected?'_ thought Ella, taking a deep breath.

It was like she was in a living nightmare. Just when she thought nothing could get any worse, this had to happen. She felt Ben pull her towards him, holding her tighter.

"Which is why, you should stay with me!" said Ben, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Ella was completely stunned by Ben's thoughtful gesture.

"I know you could stay here," continued Ben "but it would ease my mind if you would consider my offer."

"Ella," She turned and looked up at Jude "you can stay with me. Though I will be traveling again soon, shooting a film," said Jude "You shouldn't be alone."

Ella could also stay with her father, though Tily has always been very overprotective of her and Molly and that was not what Ella needed right now. She frowned, remembering something.

"I need to go round Lyra's house. I left my stuff around there."

"Stuff?" asked Jude, frowning a little.

"Lyla and I were traveling together from Los Angeles. It was getting late so Lyra suggested I stay with her, which I did. That is until I received the news of my sister. My bags are still round her flat."

Ella shifted a little, retrieving her phone, before standing up.

"I'd better phone her up."

Ella walked out of the room into the hallway and rang Lyra's number. There was no answer. Knowing that Lyla could sleep through anything, she quickly text her a message.

_**~~Lyra, when you've got a second, call me.** _

Placing the phone back in her pocket, she went back into the living room, noticing the room felt a little frosty. Both Jude and Ben stood up when they realised she was back in the room.

"She's not answering." Was all Ella said, watching her two friends suspiciously.

"Ella," began Ben, walking up to her "Have you decided?"

She sighed, looking at Jude and Ben, then at the floor.

"I just don't want to be a burden to either of you."

She meant that too. Ella has always muddled through obstacles. She knew both Ben and Jude had their own lives to lead and she didn't want them to stop everything just for her. That was not her style.

"Now you stop that this second."

Ella glanced up to Ben, his piecing blue eyes studied her own troubled gaze.

"We've been friends for a very long time and you have never been a burden. A pain maybe," grinned Benedict "but never a burden."

A smile slowly spreads across her face.

"Well?"

"If your sure," replied Ella, noticing Ben's smile broaden "I mean, I don't want to cause problems with your own lifestyle."

Ben stepped closer, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

"There won't be any problems and in fairness, you will be keeping me company."

"Really!" Ella cocked her eyebrow at him, with an amused look on her face.

"Yes really!"

Ella glanced over at Jude and saw a smile on his own face.

"Go with him, Ella. It would ease my own mind if you were with someone you are comfortable with."

Ella gently uncoupled herself from Ben and went over to Jude, before embracing him, feeling him hold her tight.

"I've always been comfortable with you too." smiled Ella.

Jude gently kissed her cheek, holding her tighter.

"If you need a chat," murmured Jude in her ear "Don't hesitate in phoning me, no matter what the time is, I'll be there for you."

"You might regret saying that!" teased Ella, gracing him with a smile

Jude just smiled back at her, before looking over to where Ben was.

"You take good care of her."

Ben never uttered a sound but Ella had a feeling he was giving Jude one of his death glares. Just why couldn't they be friends. It really made no sense.

o0o

On the way to Ben's, Ella checked her texts again, reading what her father had sent her. It was a short text, explaining that her house is now off limits for a while and to call him as soon as possible.

She decided to phone him now, as she knew he would only worry. The car pulled over when her father answered the call.

"Hey dad." said Ella, feeling guilty for running out on him.

Ben stepped out of the car as she heard her father's sigh of relief.

"It is a relief to hear your voice Eloise," He remarked "I heard that you have been staying with Jude."

"Actually," interrupted Ella, noticing that Ben was having a discussion with someone "I'm now staying with Ben."

"Oh that is a good idea."

"Dad!" scoffed Ella.

"Though I am grateful that Jude was there for you Eloise, I am relieved that Benedict is now looking out for you. He will treat you with respect!"

"As does Jude!"

"Maybe so, but you have known Ben a lot longer than Jude."

Ella stayed silent as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Apart from feeling numb, I'm perfectly fine," Ella shut the car door and started walking around the car "Dad, I am sorry I ran, I-,"

"It's alright butterfly," Ella rolled her eyes at being called that "Jude explained everything."

"He did?" asked Ella "What's he being saying?"

Ella slowly made her way to where Ben was standing, taking no notice to anyone as she waited for her father to speak.

"Well, he explained where he found you and that you barely said a word when he drove you to his house," She heard her father sigh "Ella, I was really worried about you."

"I am truly sorry. It was-,"

"Is that Ellie?" Ella suddenly heard a squeal on the other end of the line "Tell her I'm thinking of her! Please?"

Ella momentary took the phone away from her ear as Tily was now trying to speak to her, as was her father. She looked at Ben who was now watching her and then at the person he was speaking too and raised an eyebrow. Standing beside Ben was Tom, who now had a grin on his face.

"Prinrose sends her love as well!" Ella heard Tily shout, before her father managed to gain control again.

Ella slowly placed her phone back to her ear, ignoring the laugh coming from Ben's direction.

"I'm sorry about that Ella," remarked Oliver "Perhaps I'll drop round later, yes?"

"Sure," smiled Ella, her eyes still on Tom before she glanced downwards to the ground. "that sounds like a plan and could you please give Prim a massive hug and kiss for me?"

"Of course I will. I'll see you later on at Ben's place, yes?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Ella I love you."

"Dito."

With that, the line went dead. Ella instinctively placed her phone back in her pocket, hoping that Primrose was alright as well. She was Ella's half sister. Ten years old but wise beyond her years.

"Let me guess," began Ben, causing Ella to look at him "Tily started squealing again, causing your ear to ring, which would explain why you removed your phone from your ear. Am I right?"

"Was it that obvious?"

Ben nodded.

"That and the fact I could actually hear her from here!"

Ella looked down, slightly embarrassed by Tily's loud voice.

"How are you Ella?" Tom asked softly, causing her to look at him "I did leave you a message."

"Did you?" Tom nodded his head "Sorry, my mind has been elsewhere."

"I can imagine."

Ella wondered if Tom had read the story in the newspaper. She still couldn't comprehend what the last 24 hours has shown her. She hated the way when people asked her how she really was. No one knows what your really feeling, except you, yourself.

Watching Tom however, Ella had the feeling he knew exactly how she was really feeling and strangely enough, it calmed her down. Though she had no idea why that was. Ben looked at them both, clearly shocked.

"Have I missed something?"

Ella graced Ben with a smile, before explaining on how she meet Tom.

"Ah, the Jolly Sip Cafe," grinned Ben "I haven't been there for a while. Perhaps we could go in there now, yes?"

Ben watched Ella carefully, wondering if she would decline his offer. She watched both men before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure."

"I've got some free time," informed Tom, smiling at Ben "I'll be delighted in joining you both."

Ben smiled back at Tom and winked at Ella, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Good, we'll have lunch there. Jude informed me you didn't eat much yesterday," Ella was about to defend her corner but Ben continued "To which I understand, but you need to start looking after yourself as well. I don't want you getting ill on me."

Ella frowned at him.

"I don't normally miss my food, yesterday was a strange day, as is today, come to think of it!"

Ben stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are a dear friend, Ella and I'm only looking out for you. Even if you are wearing a strange hoodie," he stepped back and read what was on it and smirked "I always knew you liked 'Sherlock'."

"Jude lent this to me and in any case, how do you know it's not from his own film? Jude did play Dr Watson alongside Robert Downey Jr."

Ella heard Tom's laugh, which made her smile.

"She does have a point."

"Touché," grinned Ben "Seeing as the cafe is a few blocks away, let's walk there."

Ben kept his arm around Ella's shoulder, holding her protectively as all three of them walked towards the cafe. Ella willed herself to block out the negative energy that was threatening to come out. She wanted answers as to who could kill her sister, then ransack their home, like it was all just one big joke.

As soon as she was in a better state of mind, Ella had decided she would speak to Molly's friends and try and key together this strange feeling in her gut, that something wasn't right with this picture.

 


	3. No Matter What...Smile

Walking back in the cafe felt strange for Ella. The last time she was here, her head was all over the place. Though she still felt an emptyness course through her, she was more calmer than what she was a few hours ago.

She followed Tom and Ben as they made their way to the back of the cafe, towards a booth. Ella never noticed that yesterday. Mind you, she barely noticed anything yesterday. Ben ushered her first, smiling down at her as she plonked herself down by the window.

Tom sat opposite her while Ben waved at the old woman Betty that Tom had informed Ella about the previous day.

"I'll be back in a moment," informed Ben "I just want to speak to Betty."

Ella smiled and acknowledged him with a nod, watching him, as he walked towards Betty, before glancing at the window, wondering how to contact Molly's friends. She had never taken to Gwen but, she knew Molly and Gwen were best friends since primary school.

She wanted to know everything that happened on the night of Molly's death, even though it would be painful to listen to, she had to know either way.

Though Ella had always been close to her sister, even she had secrets that she never revealed to anyone. Molly too was bound to have secrets too, but what if one of these secrets was what started this murder incident in the first place. Something did not feel right, that was for sure. Gwen would know, at least Ella hoped that was the case. If what the papers were saying was true, the murderer had to be caught, before he/she struck again and that worried her.

Thinking about Molly's friend, Ella had always found Gwen to in your face, who took great delight in winding people up the wrong way. She normally tried to stay away from her, knowing she would retaliate with her own catty remark.

"Ella are you alright?"

Ella snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention back on Tom. He had a concerned look on his face, before he frowned, shaking his head.

"Sorry, you must be getting sick and tired of hearing that by now."

"It's not so bad," replied Ella "but ask me again in a few weeks time, you probably have a different answer!"

Tom couldn't help but smile at her. He was completely stunned when he saw her walking towards Ben and himself a little while ago. When she left with Jude last night, Tom's thoughts always strayed back to Ella and wondered how she was. Seeing her again so soon, was a comfort to him, though he had no idea why that was.

"How do you and Ben know one another?" asked Tom, changing the subject, which Ella was thankful for.

She glanced over to where Ben was and smiled. He had his arm around the lady Betty, laughing at whatever was said betweem them.

"I've known Ben ever since he stole my 'Winnie The Pooh' book." replied Ella, returning her attention on Tom.

"Winne The Pooh?" smiled Tom.

A small smile came across her own face.

"Yes. Though I was only six at the time. He snatched it right out of my hands, before running of with it."

"Really?" laughed Tom "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I watched him, then went for the next book I had on me. Knowing full well, I wouldn't be able to catch up to him."

"So you let Ben win?" smirked Tom, glancing over his shoulder where Ben was, who was now grabbing three menu's from Betty's hands.

"Did he?" mused Ella, smiling at the memory "Ben came back a few moments later, minus my 'Winnie The Pooh' book and sat down besides me, with a baffled look on his face. I think, even then, he knew I didn't take things to heart....After that little hiccup, we became friends."

Ella remembers how Ben used to hang around Molly and herself when his parents were around. At first Molly and Ben had gotten on, but as time went on, Ella's sister and Ben kept clashing with every little thing. It got to the stage that they blanked each other.

Through it all, Ella and Ben's friendship strengthened when he had realised that she had a love for the stage and had wanted to act. That and the fact, Ella was a massive bookworm and a small smile went across her face, when he kept bringing different books for her to read.

Ella remembers the way Ben's eyes sparkled when she had recited a scene from Shakespeare's play 'Love Labour Lost' that she was rehearsing for in a local production company when she was eighteen years old. That was her first acting job and she hasn't looked back since.

"Did you get your book back?" asked Tom, bringing her back to the present.

"What book is that?" asked Ben as he plopped down besides Ella, handing out the menu's for Tom and herself.

"The book you ran off with, when I was a little girl!" Ella informed him, taking the menu out of his hand.

Ben looks at Ella with a frown on his face.

"What book, there have been many?"

Ella raised an eyebrow, noticing Tom's little 'ehehehe' as she just stared back at her old friend.

"Well that explains a few things!" She feigned disgust at him, before her mouth deceived her with a twitch to her mouth "The 'Winnie The Pooh' book."

"I vaguely remember that book," surmised Ben, glancing down at his menu "Why do you want to know?"

"Tom wanted to know how we knew one another." She replied, looking at her own menu now.

"Through our parents," began Ben "Ella's father is a close friend to my father. They've known each other for a long time."

"Your friendship developed from there?" asked Tom, glancing at them both.

Ben looked up, looking at Ella then at Tom with a smile.

"You could say that. Ella, Molly and I would hang around with each other, only-," Ben looked at Ella, who was still looking at her menu "Molly and I were never close. Ella however, is a dear friend who always listens to my ramblings."

"Ben you don't ramble, you're just very opinionated!" smiled Ella.

"Yes, but you always listen without complaint! Tom, if you ever need advice," grinned Ben "Ella's the one to go to."

"I'll keep that in mind." replied Tom, with a smile.

Ella never uttered a sound, though she did feel her cheeks burning. She had no idea why Ben had said that. Sure she had always been there for Ben when he needed advice, but he had never complimented her like that before and that startled her.

"She's just as opinionated as me, which is why, she is staying with me for a while." continued Ben.

"Only because I can't go to my own house!" muttered Ella, holding her menu a little tightly then she should have.

She was getting angry that someone had broken into her home, like it was nothing. First her sister, now this. Was nothing sacred in her life anymore?

"Why can't you go back to your home, Ella?" asked Tom, clearly concerned.

She was about to answer but a waitress came to their table, asking them all, on what they would like to eat and drink. Ella still wasn't that hungry but knew Ben would not be impressed. Taking a last look at the menu, she decided to have a bacon sandwich with chips, with a glass of orange juice.

Ella handed over her menu to the smiling waitress who was busy writing in her pad to what both Ben and Tom had ordered. She smiled at them all, before walking towards the kitchen, placing their order for the chef.

"Now will you answer my question, Ella?" asked Tom, watching her intently "Why can't you go back to your home?"

Glancing at the window, she finally said,

"Because some lowlife thought it would be fun by breaking into my house!"

Ella refused to look at Tom. She did not want the sympathy vote, she continued watching people get on with their own lives, through the window, though she wasn't really watching anything in particular.

"Did the police capture the culprit that did this?" asked Tom, his blue eyes never leaving Ella's somber face.

"No," Ben spoke up for Ella, who then placed his arm around Ella's middle "the police think it could be connected to Molly's murder."

Tom's eyes widened.

"Murder...I thought it was an accident?"

Ella momentarily closed her eyes at those words. She still couldn't believe that Molly was murdered. She only hoped Molly's friends would have a thorough description to what really happened. The sooner they caught the bastard that did this, the better everyone would be. She reopened her eyes, but kept watching people out of the window, doing their own thing.

"Haven't you read the newspapers?" queried Ben, though this gaze went on Ella, as she continued looking out the window.

"No, I've been with Luke all morning. Oh Christ Ella, I'm so sorry."

Ben felt Ella tense up a little, knowing that she didn't like the attention surrounding this matter. He gently pulled her to him, noticing that she was relaxing a little now.

"The paparazzi and the police are swarming all over Ella's home," began Ben again "and around her father's. When he phoned up and explained that she was with Jude, I had to see her."

Ella looked at Ben, when he said _'Jude',_ noticing the distaste in his voice when he mentioned his name. She frowned at him, knowing she had caught him out, but doesn't utter a word.

"What?"

Ella was about to say something to him, when she felt her pocket vibrate. Glancing down, she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Looking at the screen, Ella noticed it was a message from Lyra. She quickly opened the message and read it.

_**~Ella I've just seen the news. Call me ASAP. I shall also be in all day. Either way, I want to check your alright. Thinking of you. L.** _

Sighing, Ella turned her phone of. She didn't want another person she cared about to treat her any differently. She wanted to handle this in her own way. Take one step at a time, even if it was proving hard for her.

"Who was that?" asked Ben, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Lyra." replied Ella, looking at the wooden table.

"I thought you wanted to get your belongings?"

Ella nodded.

"I do," She admitted to Ben "I don't think I'm ready for her blubbering!"

Lyra had known Ella and Molly since childhood. Even though she was Ella's best friend, she was a good friend to Molly as well. Ella knew that Lyra would find this hard regarding Molly and her death and for the first time, she had no idea what to do, as she too, felt completely drained.

"She's read the newspapers!" queried Ben, softly.

He shifted a little nearer to Ella, holding her protectively. He didn't like seeing her like this. So quiet and withdrawn. He made a mental note to always be by her side, whenever she needed support.

Ella shook her head, catching Tom's concerned look, before looking back at Ben.

"Lyra watched the news."

"It was bound to happen," said Ben "It's a murder inquiry."

"I'll pop over to Lyra's in a little while." replied Ella, softly.

Ella noticed Ben's frown and sighed, knowing what he was about to say.

"You are not going on your own."

"Ben-," began Ella, but she was silenced by him.

"There is no way I'm leaving you to walk around London towards Lyra's house, knowing full well there is a lunatic out there. For all you know, he or she, could be nearby, waiting to hurt you too."

Ella couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"Am I speaking to Ben or to Sherlock Holmes himself?" teased Ella, which did gain another 'ehehehe' from Tom.

"I'm being serious Ella!"

Ben stopped when the waitress came back with their food and drink, when she had finished placing the plates and drinks on the table, Ben continued,

"I'm taking no chances, there is a possibility that whoever murdered Molly, is connected to your house been burglarised. After lunch, I'll take you to Lyra's myself. It would at least put my mind at rest."

Ella returned her attention to her bacon sandwich, deeply touched that Ben would stay by her side, but she knew he had his own life to contend with. Since the success of Sherlock, she knew Benedict was more in demand than ever before. She had this feeling in her gut, that he was about to postpone whatever he was originally going to do today and that was not right at all.

"Ben, what were you originally going to do today?"

Ben doesn't answer, which made Ella roll her eyes.

"Ben!"

"Just an interview, but I can reschedule that."

"Oh no you're not," snapped Ella, glaring at Ben "you are going to do this interview!"

"Ella, you know full well that friends and family always come first!"

Tom was quietly watching them both while sipping his tea. He smirked when he caught Ella's death glare look towards Benedict.

"I don't want you to cancel your appointment. It would be rather rude of you to do that...No, I shall visit Lyra later on!"

"Ella, the interview can wait, you're all that mat-,"

"Ben," interrupted Tom, placing his cup of tea back on the table "I'll accompany Ella to her friends house. That way, you can do your interview, while I'll look after Ella. She won't be on her own."

Ella looked at Tom, then at Ben who now had a grin to rival the cheshire cat. She sighed, knowing that she would not be traveling alone today.

"That is an excellent idea," remarked Ben, now looking at Ella who was now in the process of squeezing ketchup on her bacon sandwich "What did I tell you, Ella is very opinionated and very caring."

"Hmmm, if you say so." muttered Ella, feeling her cheeks go warm.

She was a little put out that Ben and now Tom would not let her travel alone. She had always been a very streetwise person, but thinking that though, she could understand why Ben acted this way, because of Molly. Glancing at Tom who was now eating his own meal, she had to warn him that Lyra could be a little over affectionate, but that could wait for now.

o0o

On the way back to Ben's house, Ella watched silently as Ben lent Tom his car keys. Ella rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she could walk round Lyra's. It was only a fifthteen minute walk after all.

Though she knew Ben was making sure Tom looked after her while in his care. She was a little angry at that. She was 32 years old. She was an independent woman. She has always looked after herself, so she was a little surprised that Ben was acting like this.

When they reached Ben's car, Ben wrapped his arms around Ella and looked down at her. She glanced up and saw many emotions across his face, which was confusing her.

"Never leave Tom's side."

"Ben!"

"I'm serious Ella. I don't want anything to happen to you as well."chided Ben.

She could see the worried look in his blue eyes and she found herself swallowing hard, not really sure how to react to that.

"Promise me, that you will stay by Tom's side!"

"Ben, I am only seeing Lyra for a few minutes, I'm not emigrating to Italy." remarked Ella, trying to humour him.

The way he was watching her however, told Ella, that it hadn't worked. He held her tightly to his chest.

"Promise me!" He repeated, softly to her.

She glanced over at Tom who was quietly watching them with a bemused look on his face, before she returned her attention back on Ben, who had a worried look on his face. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head.

"Yes, I promise to stay with Tom at all times, unless of course I have to go to the bathroom. I do draw the line at that!"

Ella heard Tom laugh at her last statement she made and finally, Ben grinned back at her.

"Good," replied Ben, kissing her temple before looseing his hold of her "Here, I want you to have this."

He hands over his door-key to her, which she took out of his hand.

"I do not know how long I'll be at that blasted interview, so when you get back, treat my home like your own. I'm hoping I'll be back sooner though."

Ella walked over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door. She caught Ben watching her before she got in the car and graced him with a smile.

"Remember, to stay-," began Ben, but Ella interrupted him.

"By Tom's side," lamented Ella, rolling her brown eyes "Yes, I know the drill. Stop worrying Ben. I'll be fine."

Ben didn't say anything. He only watched her get in his car with Tom, who smiled at him, before starting the car and drove of towards Lyra's. For a second he watched the space where his car was and closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

Snapping his eyes open, he made his way to his house and prayed the interview would run smoothy, so he could be by Ella's side. He was glad when she agreed to stay with him instead of Jude. Ella needed stability and a shoulder to cry on.

He knew she was holding it all in and he wanted to be there when it eventually hit home that Molly wouldn't be in her life anymore. Opening his front door, Ben frowned, wishing he was the one taking Ella to Lyra's and not Tom.

"Damn that interview!" He muttered under his breath.

Ben bent down and picked up his mail, before getting things ready for Ella's return, then getting himself ready for his interview.

o0o

As Tom drove, Ella hoped that Lyra would not ask to many questions regarding Molly. There was bound to be some questions but Ella herself knew, that she had no way of answering them. She was just in the dark as everyone else. She noticed Tom slow down and looked ahead of her, seeing a load of cars in front of them.

As Tom slowed down, Ella again thought of her sister. She remembered the last time she saw her. It was six weeks ago and they were both watching the silent movie 'City Lights', with a big bowl of popcorn between them. It was always a favourite of Ella's.

Both Molly and Ella had been a fan of Charlie Chaplin's work for as long as they could remember. Ella remembered the smile on Molly's face when The Tramp saw the flower girl at the end. No matter how many times they both saw it, it always brought a warmth to their hearts.

"They should bring back silent movies!" Molly had said, when the film had ended "That way, even the crap actors out there, can shine brightly on the screen."

Ella had found that funny and a small smile appeared on her face, remembering hearing that the first time. Tom knew they could be here a while, happened to glance at Ella, who looked like she was a million miles away. He noticed her smile and wondered what had caused that. He couldn't help but ask,

"Is my driving that bad, you have to smile like that?"

Despite herself, Ella chuckled, shaking her head.

"No not at all, you're driving is fine..I was just remembering the last time I saw my sister."

"Ella I'm sor-,"

"Uh, uh, please don't apologise, Tom," interrupted Ella, tilting her head and watching the traffic in front of them "I want to think back to the happier moments of her life. I know I'm about to walk in a dark path for the foreseeable future, but if I visalise her smiling face, I can somehow hold on to her memory and get through this nightmare."

Tom instinctively placed his left hand on Ella's hand and squeezed it gently, causing her to glance down at his sweet gesture.

"You know you are not alone, right?" Ella looked at Tom and nodded "You have your family, Jude, Ben and now me, that is, if you want me?"

Ella smiled and again nodded, deeply touched that she had gained a new friend in Tom. She was beginning to think that fate had made them meet up with each other. After all, Ben was a friend of Tom's as well, which she had no idea about. She welcomed his friendship.

"There probably will be dark times ahead of you and your loved ones Ella, but the truth will come out as to what really happened to your sister."

"I know," whispered Ella "I'm hoping Gwen can shed some light as to what happened."

"Whose Gwen?"

Ella sighed, then frowned.

"Molly's best friend and I know I shouldn't say this, but I can not stand her," She caught Tom's bemused look before carrying on "Gwen takes great delight in upseting others with her nasty mouth of hers. Normally when she's nearby I avoid her like the plague."

"The plague?" laughed Tom "She can't be that bad."

"Oh believe me, she is," replied Ella "she sucks the life out of a room when she enters."

Tom couldn't help but laugh but Ella knew this was the truth. Gwen was poison. She could never understand why Molly befriended her. Ella had always suspected Gwen was only a friend to get to their father, but she could never prove that. Thankfully however, Ella's father wasn't overly fond of Gwen either and had kept his distance from her.

"At last," She heard Tom say, letting go of her hand "looks like we can get to Lyra's now."

Sure enough, the cars in front of them began to move and both Tom and Ella drove to Lyra's with Ella informing him where she lived. She'd worry about Gwen later. She just wanted to get through this day without anymore hitches tripping her up.


	4. No Day But Today

They were a few minutes from Lyra's and Ella noticed Tom glance at her from time to time. When she caught him the fourth time she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know, why are your belongings with Lyra's." replied Tom.

"Until a few nights ago, Lyra and I was in Toronto. We've both been in 'The Phantom Of The Opera' musical for the past six weeks...With what happened to my sister, my bags were completely forgotten about."

"Well, that is understandable, replied Tom "given the circumstances!"

"Hmm." was all Ella said.

"Although, that does explains your ringtone," grinned Tom, glancing at Ella again "So, what role did you play?"

"Christine Daae." blushed Ella, returning her attention to the window in front of her.

Tom took another quick glance at her and smiled.

"Very impressive," replied Tom "How long have you been on the stage?"

"Since I was eighteen."

Ella again glanced at Tom and was startled when she caught him watching her with a huge grin on his face.

"Have you always wanted to act?" He finally asked her.

"Not at first no." Ella admitted, shaking her head.

They finally arrived at Lyra's and Tom turned the car off, but instead of getting out of the car, they stayed seated. He unbuckled his seatbeat and turned to face Ella.

"So, what inspired you to become an actress?"

"My mother," Ella replied, smiling fondly at the memory of her "I remember watching her rehearsing a scene from Don Giovanni."

Ella noticed Lyra's door was open but carried on.

"She was playing Donna Elvira and I remembered watching her and the person playing Don Giovanni, who I can't for the life of me remember his real name," Ella heard Tom chuckle "even though at the time, I had no idea what they were singing about, I just got completely lost in the music and the scenery around them."

For a second, Ella went back to that theatre, watching her mother singing 'Ah! chi mi dice mai'. with so much passion and dedication and she knew her mother loved her role. Ella had never heard anything so beautiful. Ella really had thought that she had sounded like an angel and she missed her terribly.

"I became enthralled with everything around them," carried on Ella, quietly "my mother had quite the voice."

Ella then explained some of her past to Tom, who never once interrupted her. She told him that when she was eight, she only saw her mother Katheryn perform the part of Donna Elvira once and that was only because she was unwell.

Normally when Ella was under the weather, she would have stayed with her grandmother but not that day. Her mother had insisted that she stayed with her. It was the best day of her life and was the start of her love for the theatre.

"Don Giovanni is one of my personal favourite opera's," smiled Ella, again looking at Lyra's open front door "probably because it has dark humour and the music, especially the ending."

Tom could only smile at her.

"I thought Tily was your mother." Tom finally enquired, when he knew she had finished.

Ella smiled, shaking her head.

"No, Tily is my father's partner."

"Ah, I see," replied Tom "So your father and mother divorced, then?"

Ella turned her attention from Lyra's open door to Tom and saw some emotion in his blue eyes, to which she didn't understand. She shook her head.

"No," She replied, quietly "she died."

"Ella, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it was a long time ago. Her memory does live on however," smiled Ella "through her music."

Tom looked at Ella with a little confusion.

"She did many recordings and they are still popular today. In fact, I think my father is having some of her recordings remastered in time for christmas."

Ella was a little startled to realise that she found speaking to Tom quite easy to talk too. Normally she had to let newcomers talk to her, until she was comfortable with them. She felt completely at ease with him, like they have been friends for years.

"What type of voice did she have?" asked Tom, clearly interested in Ella's family history.

"She was a mezzo soprano."

"What type of voice have you got, is it the same as your mother's?"

"No, I'm a soprano." replied Ella, softly.

Tom found himself wanting to know more about her, her likes, distastes, favourite author, favourite food. He was about to ask her another question, when he noticed her looking past him, frowning.

Following her gaze, Tom saw a blonde haired woman throwing stuff into a cardboard box. They both watched her walk in and out of her house now throwing clothes in the there. Glancing back at Ella, Tom had a feeling that this was Lyra, especially when Ella's brown eyes went wide.

"Oh this doesn't look good!" She muttered.

"Let me guess," smirked Tom, looking back at the woman, now throwing something breakable in the box "that's Lyra!"

"Yes, though she is not normally like this." replied Ella, unbuckling her seatbelt, before opening the car door.

Tom followed suit, remembering Ben's words to keep Ella close. When she closed the door, Tom locked Ben's car and walked up beside her, walking towards Ella's friend. Lyra was now kneeling down, tearing up photos of some sort.

"Um, Lyra," began Ella, clearly worried for her friend "What's going on here?"

Lyra glanced up and looked at Tom then at Ella, blinking at them, before dropping a broken picture frame in the box. She then got up and dusted her blue jeans of before glancing at the contents of the box. Ella watched Lyra carefully wondering what had happened.

Though they grew up together, they were completely different. While Ella always prefered wearing casual clothes, Lyra on the otherhand, enjoyed wearing vintage clothes and had always thought the 60's was her era, saying the music was far better than today's standards.

Both Lyra and Ella were both the same height, but Ella always thought that 5'7 was tiny compared to her father who was 6'3. Lyra puffed a strand of blonde hair out of her face watching Ella and Tom before giving them a sheepish smile.

"Hi Ella, I'm just doing some spring cleaning!" She remarked trying to joke about it, but failing "You know, dumping all the bad rubbish that's been in my life for well over a year! A change is as good as any."

Her tone of voice was not lost on Ella. She glanced at the cardboard box and saw many torn up photos of Lyra's boyfriend Jason and it all slotted into place.

"What did he do?"

Tom looked on a little puzzled, but didn't say anything. Lyra sighed, kicking the cardboard box to one side, gesturing for Ella and Tom to follow her in her house. Stepping inside the hallway, Ella saw more clothes on the stairs as well as a very broken tennis racket siting precociously on the bottom stair.

"I'm sorry about the mess," informed Lyra, as both Ella and Tom followed Lyra through to the kitchen "I'm just-,"

"Getting rid of anything to do with Jason!" Ella finished for her.

Lyra turned her head and watched Ella, before nodding her head.

"Bingo!," She replied "Anyway, enough of that waste of space," Lyra turned around, facing Ella "How are you really?"

Ella knew Lyra would tell her what happened between Jason and Lyra in her own time. In all the time she had known Lyra, she had never questioned her relationships, except Jason Davis.

She had never taken to him but was really surprised when Lyra and Jason started dating, while they were all in a production of Stephen Sondheim's 'Company'. Ella had always thought that Jason was a womaniser even while dating Lyra. She had caught him eyeing up other women, like they were meat. Ella despised him.

"So-so!" replied Ella, gracing Lyra with a weak smile.

Lyra sprinted over to her and embraced her tightly. Hesitantly, Ella wrapped her own arms around her friend, as she knew Lyra would be feeling the lose as well.

"I knew something was up when Oliver was pounding on the door yesterday. He said you just ran out of the hospital." said Lyra, pulling away from her, watching both Tom and Ella with concern etched on her face.

Ella couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes at Lyra.

"I never ran," began Ella catching Tom's somber expression "I walked."

"Well you still escaped to god knows where," scorned Lyra, her blue eyes blazing at Ella "Where did you go?"

"A cafe?"

"A cafe," repeated Lyra with wide eyes, walking away from Ella now, picking up a few glasses that were on the kitchen table "What cafe?"

"Jolly Sip Cafe." replied Tom, feeling he should defend Ella's corner.

Lyra looked at Tom and she frowned for a second before her eyes went back on Ella.

"Oh right, I know of that cafe," said Lyra turning her back on them as she discarded the glasses in the sink "Anyway, after I told Oliver you wasn't here, he contacted Jude as he muttered he couldn't get a hold of Benedict!...Did Jude manage to find you?"

Lyra turned around again, her eyes never left Ella's. Ella found herself nodding and saw the relief on her friend's face. Lyra then looked at Tom and raised her eyebrow.

"And where do you fit in to all of this?"

"Lyra!!" scorned Ella, now glaring at Lyra's rudeness.

She knew Lyra was angry at Jason but she shouldn't take her hostility out on Tom or any other man that she meets up with. After all, not all men were like Jason, thank god! Ella then turned her attention on Tom and was about to apologise when she saw he had a smile on his face.

"It's fine Ella." replied Tom.

"No it' not fine Tom, Lyra was rather rude to you."

Though Ella was speaking to Tom, her eyes stayed on Lyra, who had the decency to look at the kitchen floor.

"She's right I was rude and I'm sorry," said Lyra, gracing Tom with a small smile "I'm taking out my own problem out on you two, which is unforgivable, especially after what happened to Molly."

"Apology accepted," replied Tom "though what is your problem, perhaps it can be fixed?"

Lyra snorted, shaking her head.

"It can't be fixed and to be honest with you, I don't think I want it to be fixed!"

"What did he do?" Ella asked again but Lyra just shook her head.

"Let's just say, you were were right and I was wrong!" Lyra then looked back at Tom "So, how do you know one another, I had no idea you were friends with _the_ Tom Hiddleston!"

Lyra smirked at Ella, while Tom just smiled politely at her.

"You certainly kept this quiet!" concluded Lyra with a sigh.

Ella rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Lyra would question everything, unless she told her the real truth."

"We met at the cafe yesterday, while I was um, a little pre-,"

"I kept Ella company while she was waiting for Jude." informed Tom, again helping Ella out.

He had this feeling, that Lyra would badger her about this and glancing at Ella, Tom could see that she was not in the mood to discuss why she was at the cafe in the first place.

Ella graced Tom with a smile, knowing full well that if she was alone, Lyra would want to know why she had ran in the first place. Lyra was a close friend, but she had the tendency to want to know the answers to every little thing.

"Well, that's a relief, does anyone want a drink or something. I've got tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" Lyra asked, gracing Tom with a smile, before returning her attention on Ella.

Ella glanced at Tom and saw that he was shaking his head.

"No thank you."

Ella found she was doing the same, truth was, she was not thirsty or hungry for that matter. It wasn't that long ago, that she had, had lunch.

"Are you now staying with Jude, only it's all over the news about Molly and your house." asked Lyra, gently, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm staying with Ben for a little while."

Lyra nodded her head, then snapped her fingers, before walking out the kitchen for a second. Ella watched her retreating form, before she turned around facing Tom, who was looking at Lyra's kitchen.

"I am so sorry for her behaviour," whispered Ella, "She isn't normally like this!"

Tom who was looking at a Salvador Dali painting that was hanging by the back door, turned and faced her, gracing Ella with a smile.

"I'm sure she isn't," replied Tom "but it does seem that she has her own troubles."

Before Ella could reply, Lyra came back with two bags and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Here you go," informed Lyra, waving her right hand at the bags "your clothes and other stuff. At least the asshole who robbed your home, didn't get your possessions, though I hope they catch the uh," Lyra looked at Tom before continuing "...loser, that did this to you, Ella."

Ella was well aware that Lyra was reframing herself from swearing and despite herself, she smirked at her friend.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

Lyra quickly walked out the kitchen, leaving Ella baffled. Lyra soon came holding a package of some sort.

"This is yours too," remarked Lyra, watching Ella closely.

Lyra hands over the yellow package to Ella who took it, glanced at it and instantly grimace when she spotted the handwritten address printed on the envelope. Tom who was studying her, gently placed his hand on her arm, bringing her back to the present.

"But, I don't even live here. Why did-," Ella trails off, wondering what was going on.

"Ella, what is it?" Tom asked her, looking down at the handwritten address.

"Whoever sent this, knew you always came here!" exclaimed Lyra "It weighs a ton, just what's inside?"

Ella finally looked up, seeing Lyra's curious face and took a deep breath.

"I rather open this later," She whispered, walking over to her bag "I-It's to soon."

Opening her bag, Ella placed the package inside, covering it up with her clothes. Whatever was in the package would have to wait. She wasn't ready, not yet anyway. Closing the bag, she held the handle of the bag in her hand while placing the other on her shoulder. She then turned around, facing Lyra and Tom.

Lyra was biting her bottom lip, watching her carefully, which made Ella feel bad. She normally told her everything, but for first time, no words came out of her mouth.

"Ella, are you ready to leave?"

Ella's attention then went on Tom, who watched her with worry etched on his face. He reached out to her, extending out his hand for her to take. She glanced down at his long slender fingers and hesitated for a split second before she gingerly placed her hand in his.

Tom gently pulled her to him and relieved her of the bag she was holding in her right hand. She went to object but stopped when she saw him shake his head, which more or less told her, that he had everything under control. Ella turned slightly and saw Lyra give her a bemused look. Rolling her eyes, Ella asked,

"Will you be alright?"

"I should be saying that to you, Eloise, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" replied Lyra, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm fine," lied Ella, "it's just been one of those days."

"Hmm, true. Anyway, I'll be okay. Elena is coming back shortly, so I won't be on my own for long."

Elena was Lyra younger sister by three years. She ran her own bakery shop with her partner Jo. Ella always enjoyed eating one of her cakes, knowing they were delicious. Lyra walked up to Ella and wrapped her arms around her neck once more, holding her tight.

"If you need anything," She whispered in Ella's ear "no matter what time it is, I'll be there for you, right?"

Ella nodded as Lyra uncoupled herself and watched her friend.

"Not that Bennie boy won't be able to help you, but sometimes you do need a woman's touch."

"Right!" replied Ella, rolling her eyes "We'll leave you to your spring cleaning."

Lyra brushed past Ella and Tom, who followed her in the hallway and she picked up a shirt.

"Maybe I should put all his crap on eBay!" remarked Lyra opening the front door "What do you both think? Think this might sell for-,"

"A penny!" exclaimed Ella, looking at the yellow fluorescent shirt in Lyra's hand "It's hideous."

"I don't know, there are a lot of people out there, that have no fashion sense."

"Hmm, Jason being one of those people!"

Lyra laughed.

"True!"

Walking out of the house, Lyra again wrapped her arms around Ella.

"I meant what I said," She said "if you need anything, whether to talk, grab your mail, anything, I will be there for you."

"I know and I'll keep that in mind." replied Ella, smiling at her, letting go of her.

Lyra then looked at Tom with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Maybe next time, I can get your autograph."

Before Tom could respond, Ella gently nudged him forward, while shaking her head at Lyra.

"Goodbye Lyra." Ella said, walking away from her, feeling Tom's hand holding her tightly as they walked towards Ben's car.

She knew that Lyra was only joking, but Tom didn't. Ella didn't want him to think that Lyra was fangirling on him. She was just a witty, sarcasic friend, but her heart was in the right place, for most of the time, anyway.

Letting go of her hand, Tom unlocked the doors of the car and opened it, placing Ella's bag on the backseat. Ella was about to place her other bag in the car, but Tom beat her too it, by taking it off her. Lyra walked up to them observing them, before saying,

"Is the party still on for tomorrow night?" Ella turned around not understanding "Only Oliver never mentioned anything."

It then dawned on Ella to what Lyra meant. Tomorrow was Tily's birthday and it had been decided that her father and Tily throw a huge get together for her. Though she highly doubted that would happen now, given the circumstances.

"I don't know, I doubt it," admitted Ella walking around the car, before opening the door "I'll ask my Dad and let you know either way."

Getting in the car, she smiled at Lyra as she closed the car door, hearing the ignition start up. She quickly buckled herself in, noticing Tom watch her.

"Ready?"

She smiled and nodded, before waving at Lyra as Tom smiled back at Lyra, before driving their way back to Ben's.

o0o

The drive back was more smoothly then what it was earlier. There was barely any traffic on the road as Tom drove them back to Ben's. Not that Ella was paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere, she was thinking about the package that Lyra had given her.

_'Why was it sent to Lyra's house?'_ thought Ella, frowning, shaking her head slightly _'It makes no sense!'_

Tom pulled up outside Ben's house and turned the car off. He then glanced over at Ella, noticing her frown.

"Penny for your thoughts!"

Ella was brought back to the present with Tom's words, though she had no idea what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tom graced Ella with a smile.

"Where were you?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at the bag which held the package, not realising Tom was following her movement.

"You recognised the handwritting on the parcel," said Tom, which made Ella look at him in shock, then nodded her head "May I ask who it was?"

"It's Molly's handwritting," She admitted, still looking at her bag "though I have no idea why she would send that package to Lyra. Originally, I was just going to back home, but by the time we landed back, it was past three in the morning, which is why I stayed round Lyra's."

"So you never communicated with your sister before returning to London?"

Ella shook her head.

"We did speak to each other on the morning I was due home via Skype, but at the time, we both assumed that I would be returning home, but fate took matters in their own hands..This doesn't make any sense!"

Tom looked at the bag then at Ella, who was now looking in front of her again, frowning. He wished he had an answer for her, to help soothe her struggles.

"The only thing I can suggest," began Tom, gently, noticing Ella turn and face him once more "is to open the parcel."

Tom watched her carefully, as his words absorbed through her. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I know you're right, but I don't think I'm ready."

A sudden tap on Tom's side, made Ella jump. Tom turned and raised down the window of the car window and they both saw Ben kneeling down watching them both.

"Everything alright?" He asked, his blue eyes now resting on Ella.

Ella never said a thing, as she unbuckled the seatbelt. She then got out of the car, not noticing the look Tom gave Ben as she opened the other car door, before pulling her bags towards her.

Straightening herself up, Ella didn't realise that Ben was now beside her, until he gently helped her with her bags, holding onto them like they was nothing inside them.

"Benedict!"

"Eloise!" He challenged, smiling down at her.

"I can hold my own bags, Ben. I am not an invalid."

Ben flinched slightly at her tone of voice and Ella looked up at him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Ben, I'm so sorry I-,"

Ben's face softened and he stepped closer to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Already forgotten," He whispered "Let's get inside, I expect you want to chillax."

They watched on another, before Ella gave him a crooked smile.

"Chillax?" She teased "Where did that come from?"

Ben just shrugs looking sheepishy at her, before walking back towards his house. Sighing, Ella shut the car door again hearing, Tom lock the car up as she stepped onto the pavement.

As Tom and Ella headed towards Ben, a car honked, causing them both to turn in the direction to where the sound came from. Ella's face lit up when she saw her father step out of his car.

Locking his car, he headed straight for Ella and pulled her into a tight hug, taking no notice to anyone but his daughter. He pulled away from her, looking down at her.

"How are you?" He asked her, studying her "I did come here before, but unfortunately, no one was here."

"I'm okay," She reassured him "Ben had an interview while Tom and I went over to Lyra's."

"Tom? Whose Tom?"

Oliver followed Ella's gaze and raised his eyebrows when he noticed Tom by the front door watching them with a gentle smile on his face.

"Tom, allow me to introduce you to my father Oliver Hartman," began Ella, seeing Tom walk towards them "Dad, I like you to meet Tom Hiddleston."

Oliver wrapped one arm around Ella's middle while he acknowledged Tom, by shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." smiled Tom.

"You too." Oliver replied back, smiling at him.

"Tom's been under strict orders to stay by my side today!" informed Ella, now seeing Tom's smile shyly at Ella and her father.

"Oh?"

"Hmm, Ben told me to stay by his side at all times."

"Well," Oliver returned his attention back on his daughter "there is a murderer around!"

"Dad!" scoffs Ella, knowing it was the truth, but still she didn't want to think that her sister's murder and her house was connected.

"Don't Dad me Eloise, you know full well it is the truth, young lady," replied Oliver again glancing at Tom and the front door "Isn't Bendict here?"

"Yes, he took my bags and is already inside, probably making a cup of tea." remarked Ella.

"We better not keep him waiting then." smiled Oliver, walking Ella towards the door.

She was relieved to see him but the guilt played on her mind as all three of them, entered Ben's house. The guilt that she had walked out on her family, when they needed her the most.

o0o

Both Tom and Oliver had agreed to stay for dinner and were in the living room having a conversation. Ella had volunteered to help Ben prepare a chicken casserole meal. Not once did Ella say anything while chopping the potatoes in quarters, but she kept catching Ben watch her with a concerned look on his face.

Since returning home, Ben had changed his clothes. Before he had been wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt on underneath. Now he was wearing a pair of jeans with his white shirt untucked over them. This was the Ben that Ella knew and loved, the one she grew up with.

"How's Lyra?" Ben finally asked, breaking the silence.

She tilted her head, catching his gaze once more. He still had a worried look on his face, though he now tried to hide it.

"Not good," Ella admitted to Ben "Tom and I caught her throwing Jason's clothes and stuff out in her front garden."

"I always thought he was a tosser!" replied Ben, peeling an onion.

Ella smirked at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"What did he do?"

Placing many chopped carrots in the casserole dish, Ella then went to work on slicing turnips.

"I have no idea, she never said. I think they broke up."

"Oh well, she'll pick herself up," replied Ben somberly "she always has!"

Faint laughter could be heard coming from the living room, which brought a smile on Ella's face.

"It seems Oliver has taken to Tom?" remarked Ben, walking besides Ella, dumping diced onions in the dish.

"Well, Tom is easy to get along with." points out Ella.

"Hmm, that and the fact Tom loves Shakespeare as much as your father!"

Ella cocked her eyebrow, not knowing about this.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I did not know, considering I've only known him a day!"

Ben laughs and Ella nudged him with her shoulder.

"My father is bound to get along with Tom then, his been directing and producing many of the bards works since I have been born."

"True!" grinned Ben, before that slowly fades away "You've been very quiet tonight Ella, what's on your mind!"

Ella glanced at Ben and graced him with a smile and decided to tell him the truth.

"Lyra handed over a package." replied Ella, grabbing a handful of chopped turnip and dropping it in the dish.

Ben frowned, and leaned on the table, watching Ella intently.

"What kind of package?"

Ella licked her lips, before answering him,

"I have no idea, I haven't opened it yet!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because."

Ella momentarily closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She instinctively felt Ben pull her to him, both hearing the knife drop back onto the table. Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively.

"Take your time, there is no hurry." He murmured in her ear.

For a few moments, she didn't say anything. She found herself holding onto Ben as he gently rocked her, whispering reassuring words to her. Taking a deep breath, she finally said,

"The reason I didn't open the package, is because...is because it was from Molly herself"

She then explained to Ben on why it didn't make any sense as to why it was posted at Lyra's, when she didn't know herself that she would be be spending the night at Lyra's on the night of the murder.

Ben listened without interruption, his arms encasing her slender frame. He hated seeing her like this, so lost and fragile. He wanted to protect her from any harm that had dared enter her family and Ella's world. Looking down at her, he saw her brown eyes watch him with confusion etched on her face.

"Whatever is in that package," whispers Ben "could be important. If you like, with your permission that is, I could do the honours for you and open it for you."

Ella tilted her head slightly, contemplating on what Ben had just said. She knew she had to see what was inside that parcel, but at the same time she was having difficulty in understanding just why her sister had sent her a parcel in the first place. It just wasn't in Molly's nature.

"You have my permission," said Ella, quietly, again hearing laughter coming from the other room "but could it wait until-,"

"Oliver's left." finished Ben.

"If you wouldn't mind. I don't want my Dad getting more upset, than what he already is."

"I understand." smiled Ben.

"I will tell him, but in my own time," replied Ella, sniffing the air "You do realise, you reek of onion and garlic, don't you?"

Ben narrowed his eyes, before loosening his hold of her, grinning mischievously at her. Before she realised what was happening, he began his assault by tickling her. Ella tried getting away from him by trying to get to the other side of the kitchen counter, only for Ben to grab her arm and starting all over again, causing her to shriek out laughing.

"Do you yield?" Ben challenged her, momentarily stopping as he pinned her against the table, their faces mere inches from each other.

Taking several deep breaths, Ella finally looked at Ben, who was smiling at her, she shook her head saying,

"Never!"

"Then round three beckons." smirked Ben, preparing to tickle her again.

"Just what are you two doing?" came a voice by the door.

Finally managing to free herself from Ben's grasp, she straightened her clothes, looking at her father and Tom rather sheepishly.

"Well?" Oliver questioned again.

Ben and Ella glanced at one another, trying not to laugh.

"I just pointed out, that he reeks of onion and garlic, then Ben started tickling me, knowing full well, I hate that!" remarked Ella, feeling Ben nudge her shoulder gently to which she reciprocated.

"Don't you both ever get bored of this?" Oliver asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No!" replied Ben and Ella together, chuckling in the process.

Ella then went round the table, picking her knife up, before returning her attention by slicing another turnip completly oblivious that Tom was watching her with a small smile on his face.

o0o

During dinner, Ella barely said a word. She just listened to Ben, her father and sometimes Tom talk about everyday stuff. She noticed that her father was more laid back speaking to Tom which surprised her a little. She never saw this when she brought friends over, apart from Lyra and Ben of course. Though she was happy that her Dad seemed impressed with her new friend.

Now back in the kitchen, Oliver was helping Ella do the washing up while Ben and Tom were in the other room. As she began to wash another plate, her father, gently bent down and kissed her temple, causing her to smile up at him.

"You know I love you right?"

Ella nodded.

"I love you too."

"If anything happens to you too, I'll-," Oliver falters.

Placing the plate back in the bowl, she quickly wiped her hands with a teacloth then, instinctively wrapped her arms around her father's middle.

"Nothing will happen to me," whispered Ella "I'll be extra careful though, don't you worry about that."

"Until that riff raff is caught, I will always worry."

"Dad," sighed Ella, holding onto him a little bit tighter then she should "I'll be fine."

Oliver looked down at her, suddenly realising that she could indeed handle anything thrown at her. After her mother's death, Oliver had silently watched Ella grow up sooner than she should have and not a day goes by, when he wished he could have been there for her when she was eight years old.

"You, Tily and Primrose are all I have now," whispered Oliver, watching Ella contently "We need to stick together."

Ella nodded and held onto her father as he kissed her temple.

"You actually scared me when you walked away, sweetheart."

"I really am so sorry Dad. I still can't believe I did that."

Oliver pulled away from her a little, smiling sadly at her.

"I do!" He confessesd "Shock can do anything to a human being. You thought getting away from the horror that had just transpired would erase what you had just witnessed. If Jude hadn't of found you."

"I'm sorry," repeated Ella, now holding her father's face tenderly "Jude did find me and I also made a new friend in Tom. I won't run away again."

Oliver nodded his head, before smiling at her.

"Dad, I know I'm changing the subject, but Lyra wanted to know if Tily's birthday bash was still going on," began Ella, breaking her father out of his thoughts "I did say that it was very un-,"

"It is still on," interrupted Oliver, causing Ella's eyes to widen "Most of the family are coming, many have already left, without knowing about Molly. The party will still take place, but it will be in honour of Molly now."

Ella never said a word, though she was a little surprised the party was still on, even if it was Tily's birthday.

"I've already invited your new friend Tom," smiled Oliver "He seems nice!"

"All my friends are nice!"

"Hmmm, maybe but, he certainly knows a lot about Shakespeare."

Ella chuckled, knowing full well her father also loved the bards work. Letting go of her father, she started washing up once again, when she heard a phone ring, she realised it was her father's who was currently wiping his hands to answer his phone.

She took no notice of what her father was speaking about, her mind went back on to that parcel. She knew she would soon know what was inside this package. She swallowed hard, feeling a little sick to what was to come.

Ella was touched that Ben had volunteered to open her parcel up. Even though she could handle herself well, she was relieved that Ben had let her lean on him. True, that he has always been there for her though normally, she brushed herself up and held her head high.

After what happened to her sister though, she felt lost and confused and now with this strange package which was currently in her bag, she hoped everything will settle down when they catch the asshole that killed her sister.

While the murderer was still out they, Ella had to be very careful on who she associates with. With raised eyebrows, Ella realised that the killer could be someone she knows and that terrified her.

"That was Tily," said Oliver breaking her out of her thoughts "Primrose wants me to bed her a bedtime story."

"Right," replied Ella, gracing her father with a huge smile "Let me guess, Beauty and the Beast?"

"Most likely, she adores that story," laughed Oliver "You are alright though, aren't you?"

Ella nodded.

"Just tired." She admitted to him.

"Go to bed then, young lady," Oliver kissed her forehead before walking towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Ella turned and nodded.

"Wild horses wouldn't keep me away." She smiled.

"Right, well, goodnight Ella, I'll see myself out."

"Night Dad, love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Ella watched her father poke his head in the living room door, saying goodnight to Ben and Tom. Turning around, she carried on washing up as she heard the front door open, then shut behind her. She smiled, thankful to see her father, though she hoped he wasn't bottling everything up, like last time.

"Are you alright?" asked Ben, making her jump to which he apologised for.

Looking up, she again saw the concerned expression on Ben's face.

"I will be," she replied, softly "I better get that parcel."

"Ella, we don't have to do this tonight."

"No, I want to get this over and done with." remarked Ella, wiping her hands again.

She then turned, not surprised to see Tom leaning on the doorframe. Gracing him with a smile, she brushed past him, to the hallway, before walking up the stairs to get the mysterious package that has been plaguing her mind all day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologise if this chapter is very long. I just didn't have the heart to split it into two parts.


	5. Confusions And Regret

Ella hesitated when she walked up to her bedroom. For a second, she just stared at the open door looking at her red bag. She was still confused as to why Molly had posted a parcel at Lyra's address, knowing for a fact, that she was originally going home.

Sighing, Ella went towards her bag and unzipped it. She took out many of her clothes and quickly decided on changing. She found a white shirt and a pair of red chinos before taking of Jude's 'Sherlock' hoodie and quickly put on the white shirt. She then took of her shoes and sweatpants and grabbed her red trousers, before putting them on. She wanted to be comfortable to whatever lay ahead of her.

Grabbing her chestnut hair, she twisted it a little and with one hand, she rummaged through her bag and found one of her hair bands and quickly set to work to pull her hair up into a messy bun.

Her eyes slowly went back to what she came upstairs for in the first place. Ella was now staring at the parcel, as if it was mocking her. She shook her head thinking that was an absurd thought and picked it up, looking at Molly's handwriting.

For what seemed like a long time, Ella looked at her style of writing. Molly had always been good at calligraphy and seeing certain words that Molly had taken time to write, made her realise, that she would never see Molly again.

She was brought back from her thoughts, by a gentle tapping on the door. Ella turned around and saw Ben, leaning on the door frame, with worry etched on his face.

"We were getting worried, are you alright?"

Holding the parcel tightly across her chest, she nodded.

"I'm bearing up." She reassured him, noticing him frown at her.

"Your such a liar." Ben replied.

"I'm fine," Ella sighed "I just wanted to change out of the clothes I was given."

Ben stepped inside the room and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. He looked down at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Your not fine, your head is all over the place."

Ella looked up at him with a frown.

"This parcel is not helping matters either. Perhaps we should do this another time?"

"No!" Ella shook her head, making sure the parcel wasn't battered from Ben's power hug "I want to get this over with. This is from Molly and this could be important."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes or it will only plague me."

Ben watched her, as she was watching the package in her hand. He gently took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the landing.

"I've made a fresh pot of tea if you fancy some." said Ben, as they walked downstairs.

Ella snorted.

"What is it with you and tea?"

Ben turned slightly when he reached the bottom step and gave Ella a bemused look.

"What's wrong with drinking tea?"

"Well nothing, except you always drink it." Ella replied as she stepped down from another step.

"I prefer tea," grinned Ben, tugging Ella a little "now come on, Tom's in the living room."

Holding the parcel in her right hand, Ella followed Ben towards the living room. Tom stood up from where he was sitting when he spotted Ella, a smile played on his lips. She had changed her clothes and to be perfectly honest with him, she looked much better wearing her own clothes then what her friend Jude had lent her.

Ben gently pulled her towards the sofa and she reluctantly sat down, holding the parcel tightly against her chest. She kept her eyes on the coffee table, while Ben poured them all a cup of tea.

"Ella, you really don't have to do this now," Ben said softly, causing her to look at him "that parcel can wait."

"Uh huh, the sooner it is opened and looked at, the sooner I can rest easy."

She watched Ben as he sighed before sitting next to her. Ella noticed Tom sit back down in his own chair, silently watching them both.

"Very well," replied Ben, looking at the package she was tightly holding on to "do you still want me to open it for you?"

"Please."

She then handed over the brown parcel over to him, who took it. There was a moments silence before Ben sighed then opened the parcel. Ella refused to look, instead she concentrated on her tea that was waiting for her on the coffee table. Ella heard Ben pull whatever was out of the package and then heard him mutter to himself, but still she refused to look.

"Ella, I think you should look at this." informed Ben.

"Must I?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, Ella turned as Ben handed over a black folder. There was yellow writing on the middle of the folder which caused Ella to frown. It read,

'Return To Labyrinth.'

"What the hell is this?" mumbled Ella, as she opened the folder.

She was now staring at a manuscript for a film.

"Would you like me to read the letter that Molly left," asked Ben softly "we might get to the mystery of this script."

"Script?" enquired Tom, standing up and walking towards Ella.

He sat on the arm of the chair Ella was sitting on glancing at the script in Ella's hands.

"Yes, I want to know why I have this script in the first place."

Ben glanced at Ella, noticing her try and control her anxiety and placed a hand on hers as he looked back at the letter Molly had written for her.

"My dearest sis," began Ben, noticing Ella roll her eyes at that endearment "First of all, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your role as Christine Daaé, you've always had a lovely voice. You even sound just like mum when she sang."

Ella shifted a little in her seat, not knowing where this letter would lead. When was this written? she wondered. She had just finished playing Christine Daaé and now Ella would be having a little break from the stage. Well that was the plan, until this nightmare began.

"Now I bet you're wondering why you have that black folder nearby?" continued Ben, while Ella herself glanced at the folder that was on her lap "I did something that I know you wouldn't approve of. I recommended you to Tim Hancock. He's a producer for his next feature film, 'Labyrinth.'"

Ella turned and looked at Ben who had stopped reading and was watching her with a little apprehension on his face. She had this feeling, he had read more of the letter and she raised her hand at Ben for him to continue.

"Are you sure? I actually think your sister had a lot of nerve for placing you on the spot like this."

"Ben, I just want to know what her last letter is about," She took in a deep breath "I'll worry about this script later on."

They both watched one another until Ben sighed with a defeated look on his face. He cleared his throat, then continued reading Molly's letter.

"As you are well aware, I was taking photos of the expedition of Jim Henson's creations and I had a long chat with Tim. He explained that he and his partners were about to reboot the film 'Labyrinth' and I remembered saying that no one can beat the original."

"She has a point there." said Tom, causing Ells to look his way, as Ben continued.

"He said that with todays technology, the CGI would be a phenomenal experience. We carried on talking when he admitted he was searching for the right girl to play Sarah Williams. It was here that I suggested you Ella. The rest of the conversation was all about your theatre work."

Ella placed her hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Why couldn't her sister leave her out of this? Ella felt an arm go around her shoulder which brought her back to the present. She looked at Tom who had an anxious look on his face. He gently squeezed her shoulder as if to reassure her that she didn't have to do anything that she didn't believe in.

"I then gave him your details and where you were," Ben carried on "and he said he would have a look at your stage work when he travelled to Toronto the following week."

Ella shook her head, not believing where this was going. She felt Tom shift a little and was now sitting besides her, now placing his arm around her waist. He didn't like seeing her like this and wished Ben would stop reading this letter out loud, knowing it was having an effect on her.

"Ben, maybe you should stop." Tom suggested watching Ella closely.

"No don't," exclaimed Ella, glancing at Tom then at Ben "Ben you might as well finish reading this letter."

"Ella, I can clearly see that you are affected by this," said Tom softly "I am only thinking of you."

Ella shifted a little so that she could look at Tom. She could see the concern in his blue eyes and she was touched by this.

"Though I am a little alarmed by this, I would like to know what she was playing at."

"Ella."

"Tom...please?" She pleaded.

They watched one another, then he nodded his head.

"But if things get to much for you, don't hesitate. Tell Ben to stop and he will," Tom arched his neck a litle to get Ben's attention "won't you?"

"Of course I will." came Ben's response.

Ella nodded her head before she turned and faced Ben once more. Again she nodded for him to continue reading Molly's letter. Sighing, he picked up the letter that was resting on his lap and read the rest of the letter.

"I had informed Tim that you were working in Toronto in 'The Phantom Of The Opera' and he had informed me that he would travel there to see if you were the right choice or not."

Ben stopped reading to drink some of his tea all the while, he kept a close eye on Ella. He didn't like the fact that her sister had done this without her consent. This was part of the reason why they never saw eye to eye on many things.

"You see," carried on Ben "he had explained that they wanted a new face to play the part of Sarah Williams. Someone who looked younger than she was and yet, had an old soul...When he had said that, I immediately thought of you."

"Thanks very much." muttered Ella under her breath, not realising that both men had heard her.

"Well, a couple of weeks later, I received an e-mail from Tim saying you were the perfect choice to play Sarah. He said that when he saw you playing Christine, he saw your potential. He explained he saw the way you handled yourself on stage."

"Well of course I do," Ella scoffed shaking her head "it's called acting."

She heard Tom's 'ehehehe' and glanced at him. She graced him with a smile before returning her attention to her cup of tea.

"Tim and I met up once again and he discussed you. He didn't waste any time and handed over the manuscript which you now have in your possession. On the inside of the script, there is a phone number for you to call him."

Ella shook her head. There was no way that she would actually call this number. Did Molly really think that she would just jump up and pick up the phone and call this Tim person.

She was used to going on stage. Never in all her life, did Ella ever feel the need to appear on film or TV. Although her father was a very successful director, she had no desire to appear on screen herself.

Now glancing at the manuscript, she felt the need to pick it up and toss it straight in the nearest rubbish bin. Just what had made Molly think that she could actually be on set to a film? To be honest with herself, she was actually a little peeved off with this revelation.

"Please do call him as he is waiting for your response," carried on Ben "He really thinks that you are the perfect choice to play the lead role. Don't think I won't know what your about to do. You'll pick up the script and walk up to the nearest bin and throw it in there...Well do not do that! Tim really thinks you have potential, so please, for me, just try something different. I love you so much and would really love to see you in this film. Who knows, you could even sing the title song."

Ella rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"When you get back, call me and I'll be there in a flash to talk you into this film. You were made for this part. See you soon, Your loving sister, Molly. XXX."

The room suddenly became so quiet that Ella found that she didn't like it. She kept going over what Ben had read and for the first time Ella was actually becoming angry. Who gave her the right to meddle in her life?

For a while now, Ella has been on stage and has enjoyed it. Every night she always got a buzz with the fact that the audience were watching her perform. To her, it always felt like it was the first time she has been on stage.

The nerves, different people watching her and her co-stars, the adrenaline rushing in her body. She really felt alive when she went on stage. Now here on her lap was a script that was pushing her into a new direction. She placed the script besides her, not knowing what to do.

She didn't know where to turn to. Should she phone up and explain that she had no intention of accepting this role or should she swim at the deep end and see where it may lead her?

"Ella, are you alright?" asked Ben, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, just fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

Ella just nodded, while staring at nothing in particular. She heard rustling and saw Ben read through the labyrinth screen-play. Just by glancing at the manuscript made her feel a little sick. Getting up, she muttered,

"I need some air, excuse me."

Before either Ben or Tom could do or say anything, she just walked out of the room.

"What do you make of all of this?" asked Ben, turning slightly to face Tom.

"Honestly, I think Ella is a very vulnerable person and should be just grieving for her sister."

"I agree," Ben slammed the script on the table "just what was Molly thinking?"

"Was Molly always like this?" asked Tom, quietly.

Ben looked at Tom and slowly nodded his head.

"She always just did things and deal with the consequences later on," Ben sighed shaking his head "which is why we despised one another."

"I thought you got on with everyone?" smiled Tom.

Ben smirked at Tom.

"Not everyone is a 'Prince Charming' like yourself."

"I have no idea on what you are talking about!" replied Tom,

"Of course you don't."

Ben went to stood up but Tom stopped him.

"Would you mind if I had a word with Ella first?"

Ben watched him before he nodded his head. In truth, he wanted to be the one Ella confided in, but perhaps Tom was the better choice. He watched Tom go out the room, while Ben's eyes went back on the manuscript on the coffee table.

He was angry at the way Molly had done this, she should have just asked her before doing something like this behind Ella's back. Ben just hoped that Ella was going to be alright with this new development.

o0o

Tom heard Ella's voice coming from the back garden. He slowly made his way out the there and saw Ella pacing around the garden, with her phone to her ear.

"Yes, the party is still on."

Tom silently walked to the chair next to Ella and sat down, watching her.

"I'll see you there then."

Ella stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. Whoever was on the other end of the line, had plenty to say for themselves.

"Thanks Jude. See you tomorrow night and thanks for calling me. Bye."

Ella switched her phone off and took in a deep breath. Though she felt a little lightheaded, at least she didn't feel so sick anymore. She placed her phone in her back pocket, contemplating on what to do next.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She glanced to her left noticing Tom watch her with concern.

"It would take more than pennies to help out my thoughts." She replied dejectedly.

Tom stood up and went up to her.

"Hey, you don't have to do this," said Tom, watching her closely as she glanced downward "you do what you want to do. Never let anyone try and sway you and tell you otherwise."

Ella looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"That's more or less what Jude said." smirked Ella.

"What did Jude say? If you don't mind me asking?"

Ella sighed and tilted her head, looking at nothing in particular.

"He told me to inform my father on his matter."

"And will you?"

"Nows not the right time. My father has other things to contend with. It wouldn't feel right," Ella shook her head "I don't know what to do."

Tom frowned, he didn't like seeing her like this. Maybe speaking to her father, was the best option.

"Though I've only just met your father, I believe he would listen." replied Tom.

"Oh, I know that. It's just the timing," She admitted "it's all wrong."

"Then when will be the right time?"

"When the scum that killed my sister is caught!" Ella snapped, heading towards the house once more.

Ella knew Tom was only trying to help, but the truth was, she didn't want to hurt her father by delving into Molly's meddling. This was now her problem and she had to face facts, she had to deal with this new obstacle on her own. ??

"Ella!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Ella."

Without any warning, Tom grabbed hold of Ella's arm, causing her to look back at him with surprise.

"Talk to me. What's really on your mind?"

"Everything!" She admitted, feeling ashamed that she had said that.

Ella sighed, now looking at the garden table.

"Just when things start to settle a little, another obstacle comes from nowhere," Ella gave another sigh and gave Tom a small smile "I didn't mean to snap at you. I apologise for that."

"There is no need to apologise."

Tom let go of Ella's arm and was thankful that she didn't walk away.

"What would you do, if you were in my shoes?" asked Ella rather quietly.

"Well first off, I believe your shoes would not even fit me, darling girl," grinned Tom causing Ella to burst out laughing "but, I do believe speaking to your father would help. Also, reading the script could help determine if you really want the part or not."

"At this preset time, I don't want to be in anything." Ella finally said, taking on board to what Tom had just said to her.

"I can understand that but you do realise, that you don't have to do this alone, don't you?"

Ella watched Tom, processing his words.

"Don't bottle things up, speak to Ben, Jude, me or even your family." carried on Tom.

"I don't bottle things up, I work them out in my own way," replied Ella, defending herself "I've always have done."

Again, Tom didn't like what he was hearing. It sounded like she never asked for help when she desperately needed it. It was here that Tom decided to step in with or without her consent.

"Well," began Ella breaking the strange silence that had come from nowhere "I really am going to bed now. Busy day tomorrow...Night Tom."

Ella began walking back towards the house, then stopped and turned around facing him once more.

"Thank you, I will take on board to what you have said."

Before Tom could reply, Ella had carried on walking, leaving him to his thoughts. Getting out his phone, he phoned someone.

"Hello, have you got a moment?" He asked, looking back at the house.

He only hoped Ella would not be angry to what he was about to do.

　

o0o

Ella opened her eyes, knowing that sleep would not come for her. She glanced at the clock which read 3:45 a.m and sighed. She sat up and got out of bed, then walked towards the door.

When she normally couldn't sleep she would step outside in her garden with a steaming hot cup of coffee in hand. She would do that now, she decided. She tiptoed past Ben's bedroom, making sute not to tread on any creaky floorboards and walked down the stairs. She then went to the kitchen, turning on the lights, before heading towards the kettle. Just as she was about to turn the kettle on she saw Ben walk in.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No, I was already awake."

Ben watched her carefully while she went to the cupboard.

"I'm making some coffee, do you want some?" asked Ella, looking back at him.

"Sure, coffee sounds nice."

"Even though you do prefer tea." grinned Ella, opening the cupboard and retrieving two cups.

For a few moments nothing was said while Ella prepared making coffee for them both. Finally however, Ben broke the silence by asking,

"Are you alright?"

Ella glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"I've been better," She confessed "both Jude and Tom think I should inform my father about that stupid script."

"And will you?" asked Ben, taking the kettle from Ella's grasp.

"When everything is settled."

"I think you know that I am not happy with what your sister did to you."

"Hmm, neither am I, if I'm honest with myself."

Normally she would just go outside with her drink and think things through. Though seeing as Ben was here, she thought it would be rather rude to leave. Instead, she went toward the kichten chair, pulled it out using her left hand and sat down.

"So," began Ben, sitting down opposite Ella "why are you up so early?"

"Why are you?"

"I did ask first," smiled Ben, taking a sip of coffee "spill."

For a few moments, Ella didn't say anything.

"I just could not get to sleep," She finally said "too much on my mind."

"That is understandable, though you do need rest Ella."

"I know and its not like I haven't tried....I hate feeling like this."

"Just take little steps Ella. Take your time."

She nodded and smiled at Ben, comforted by his words.

"Did um, Tom upset you earlier?" asked Ben, watching her carefully "Only you headed straight for your room earlier."

"No," Ella shook her head "nothing like that. As I said a little while ago, Tom and Jude think I should show this script to Dad, but-," Ella trailed off, knowing she now sounded like a broken record.

She would inform her father but in her own time, she decided. At this present time, it felt wrong in showing anything that had something to do with Molly. This whole thing was a mess and again Ella wished this was just a very bad dream, but unfortuantely, it was all to real.

She came back to earth when she felt Ben's massive hand go on hers, startling her. Ella quickly recovered however and gently squeezed his fingers, letting him know in her own way, that she was still the same friend from childhood.

"Tily's party is still happening, apparently," Ella finally said, now looking at her cup of coffee "there was no time to cancel it unfortunately.....I'm really not in the mood for this, especially when the questions will start."

"Want my advice?"

Ella once again nodded her head.

"Just be yourself and don't answer the questions. Of course they will try and get it out of you and your family, just politely walk away. Most of Oliver's and Tily's guests will want information," Ella glanced up and looked at Ben "there is always one person that will put their foot in it...Try and ignore that idiot, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan," smiled Ella "so, why are you up so early?"

"I've another interview later this morning, then a photo shoot."

"Aww, I bet your fans will be happy to see those photos!" smirked Ella, thankful for the change of subject.

"Ella, don't."

"What? Everyone knows you're a handsome man."

"I do not think of myself like that, as well you know that fact, little miss."

"I hate it when you call me that!"

"Then stop teasing me."

"How am I teasing you, when I am only stating the truth?" replied Ella, who then sipped her coffee.

Ben silently watched her as she got up and headed towards the counter, plugging in the toaster. In all the time they have known each other, Ella had never called him handsome before. In all honestly, it took him by surprise. A small smile came from nowhere as he continued watching her. He was glad Ella had agreed to stay with him for a while.

"Would you like some toa-,"

Ella stopped speaking when she say the silly grin on Ben's face.

"What's with that grin?"

"Nothing," Ben quickly looked anywhere but in Ella's direction "I'm just relieved you decided to stay with me."

"I would have been fine with Jude," admitted Ella, placing two slices of bread in the toaster "though I have known you longer. Know all your traits."

"Do you indeed?"

"Yep, but your secrets will stay with me."

"Phew, I shall rest easy tonight then."

"Wish I could."

The words came out before Ella realised she had said them out loud. As she went to the fridge, she heard the chair scrap the floor, then felt Ben's arms go around her waist from behind, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

"I'm here for you," He whispered against her hair "and I'll always will be."

"You have your own life to lead. I do not want to burden you with my problems."

"Stop that this second," Ben turned Ella around, before wrapping his arms around her middle once more "you are not a burden, far from it."

"But you-,"

"Listen to me, whatever is on your mind, let me know and in my own way, I will try my best in helping you out....You got that?"

Ella glanced up and saw the concerned look Ben was giving her.

"You got that?" He repeated.

Ella nodded her head, not knowing what to say. She hated feeling helpless, she was used to handling things on her own but since Molly's murder, everything has been thrown out the window.

"You will soon get bored of me," Ella finally said, looking directly in Ben's eyes "let me know when that happens and I'll-,"

"That will never happen," cut in Ben, now frowning at her "you have never been boring."

"Ah, but we haven't lived together before, have we?" smirked Ella "I'm used to living on my own."

"You will get used to it," replied Ben, absently stroking her back "we both will."

Ella never uttered a sound, knowing it was completely unfair that she was really here. She was right, he had his own life to lead and yet here she was pestering him. For all she knew, he could be seeing someone and her being here would not help matters.

The sound of the toast being done brought her back to the present. Just as she was about to uncouple from Ben, he kissed her temple, before letting her go. Watching her as she turned a little opening the fridge door, getting out the margarine and the lemon curd jam he had purposely bought for her.

"You remembered." Ella remarked, smiling back at Ben as she went towards the kitchen counter, preparing her food.

"Of course I did," He replied, "I know that jam has always been your favourite, which is why I bought it for you."

"Thank you."

Ben just smiled before asking her,

"What are your plans today?"

"I think I'll see how Primrose is. I know from experience what it is like when shit hits the fan."

Ella was referring to herself at Primrose's age. She had seen how everyone had been treading on eggshells around her, when her mother had died. Everyone always had a fake smile when Ella was around them, acting like everything was alright and she had hated that. She vowed she would be honest with her little sister and be there for her.

"I could cancel my-,"

"Ben!" interrupted Ella, dipping a knife into the jar of lemon curd "I can take care of myself."

"Unless it has escaped your mind, there is a murderer out there. I will not let you travel on your own...Not yet anyhow."

"Ben!"

"No!" scorned Ben, which he instantly regreted doing "I will cancel the interview and just do the photo shoot this afternoon....No arguments, I'm going with you."

"Fine, we will leave together in a few hours," She sighed then added "you are so stubborn, but I love you for it."

' _I love you too,'_ thought Ben watching her return the margarine and jam back in the fridge ' _more than you know.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother, who sadly died December 2014.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just something that has been in my head for a while. This is my first attempt at writing for others to see and I hope I've done this story some justice. If you do like it, I might continue with this story. Thank you for reading. ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿


End file.
